Ash Ketchum: I've Found My Destiny, My Other Half
by ScarletLycrois
Summary: Now that Ash has found his one true Destiny they must now join force's to battle it out against Giovanni. Misty, Delia and the other's back home get help from an unlikely heroine and it look's like Delia had been harboring a dark past which she hid from Ash. What she doesn't know is Giovanni know's more than his saying... PokeShipping. The Sequel. Rated T for a reason! Has Gore.
1. Crash & Burn

_(__A/N:__ Well it's finally here! The sequel! If you want to know what happens at the end then the chapter names and Title's should have given you massive hints from the last book!_

_And also! I kinda wasn't gonna publish this story yet, but since lots of ya P.M me about it I just had ta! You know who ya'll are! ^_~)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon. There I said it.

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 1 - Crash & Burn.**

_Child's Pov._

_Just as I finish reading the letter for the fourth time I crash into something._

_"No way!"_

_"Pikachu!"_

_I stiffen. Another person! And a Pokémon! Oh no could this be over before it's even started!_

_I look up and see that the person crashed into me. I see his face above mine._

_It's a kid...around my (Real) age...black hair...where have I seen him before..._

_I widen my eyes._

_"Ash? Ash Ketchum!"_

_We both stay there frozen on top of each other._

_"!"_

He jumps off me and cover's his ears, so does his Pikachu.

"Hey, hey chill out!"

"No flipping way! You're Ash Ketchum! You're dangerous! Your-"

"Say's the kid in Team Rocket clothes..."

I look down and see that my top and cap have the scarlet R on.

"I should be more scared of you, you're the enemy."

I sadden at this.

"I'm not anymore..."

"Once a Rocket always a-"

**"I'm not a Rocket!"**

We stay there in silence. The rain drumming all around us. I shiver. None of us move for a while until he steps forward to me. I prepare myself for the hit but it never comes.

He holds out his hand for me. I pause for a bit. Rain keep's dripping onto his face from his cap.

I let him pick me up. That's the first time I make contact with him. Our hand's fit exactly into each other. That's when I realise were wearing the same glove's although mine's a-bit altered as I was a Rocket and had to wear black. I look into his eyes. There filled with so much love and care, yet his face holds no smile.

We stay there, him holding my hand, his about to say something to me when lightning crashes down somewhere near to us.

I feel the hair stand on my neck. _(A/N:__ Anime-style!~) _

Ash just laugh's at this. "Are you afraid of lightning...erm I'm sorry I don't know your name yet you know mines!"

I open my eyes. "Who me? No way! I'm so defiantly not afraid of-"

As if on cue, lightning crashes down.

**"LIGHTNING!"** I grab the closest thing next to me which happened to be Ash and suddenly and whimper. My head on his chest.

I wasn't expecting him to do what he did next. He wrapped his arms around me! We both stay like that for a while.

"Ash?"

"What?"

A pause.

"You're afraid of me aren't you Ash?"

He pause's but still holds onto me. He starts to gently rub my back.

"I was at first. Pikachu got worried because of your clothes. But since you already said that you're not one of them... _I trust you._"

I don't know why but I feel tear's start to fall to my face. I thought the rain would hide them but Ash somehow saw and wiped them away. He wrap's his arms around me closer, probably to get warmer.

The drumming of the raindrop's cause my eye's to drift. I felt like I would've fallen asleep right there and then in his arms if it wasn't for a certain noise I heard.

**"Roooaaarr!"**

Ash pull's me closer as if on some sort of instinct. We see a large shadow fly above us in the darkness.

Ash turn's to his Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu! Use Thunder-"

**"No! Stop!"**

Pikachu shock's Ash causing him to fall onto the floor. Causing both me and Pikachu to teardrop.

"Pika...Pi" (Sorry Ash I_I'' )

"W-what?" Say's a burnt Ash.

"It's just my Dragonite!"

"What!"

The orange-shadowed figure make's itself known.

"Who's that Pokémon?" _(__A/N:__ I couldn't resist...)_

"It's Dragonite! I just told you that Ash! Hey wait, what are you doing up?"

"Miraculous recovery..."

"I see..." I turn to my Dragonite. "How did you find me?"

"Dragonite. Dra."

"I see...so you found me when you heard me scream...great." I teardrop. I look back at Ash, I was expecting him to be laughing round about now but he look's astonished.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what Ash?"

"That!..T-talk to D-dragonite!"

"Oh...Well I dunno really...I've had this Dragonite ever since it was a Dratini... So I guess I've always had a sorta connection with Pokémon ya know?"

Ash's Pov:

"I've had this Dragonite ever since it was a Dratini, so I guess I've always had a sorta connection with Pokémon ya know?"

"Yeah I agree..." _Just like me and Riolu_...Wait, maybe this kid doesn't understand about the power of Aura!

"Hey Kid do you know something called Aura?"

A fazed look. "You mean all that mumbo-jumbo, hippy crap?" _(__A/N:__ No offence! I like Aura stuff and remember the Kid doesn't get out much coz she listened to Grunt's talking.)_

"Err...well no not really... It's more like-"

"Dragonite! Dra, Dra!"

"Ash we gotta find shelter! And quick Dragonite here say's there's a storm coming!"

"How do you know?"

"Ash! You're a Pokémon Trainer! You must know that Dragonite are usually found-**if** **found** near lighthouse's to protect ship's from the storm!"

Wait how did she know I was a Trainer? Oh never mind that now!

"I saw a cave nearby, come on let's go!"

"Right!"

I lead the girl and her Dragonite to a cave I passed whilst I was on Charizard. We both run deeper into the forest rushing for safety towards the cave.

_(__A/N:__ And I think I should stop there! Well how'd cha like the first chapter? If ya liked it then review if not...well then just go read__another story then!)_


	2. Caved In & Memories

**Disclaimer:** Let me just check...nope still don't Pokémon!

Since you guy's said you wanted to know what happened next I decided to give ya the next chapter! =D

**

* * *

Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 2 - Caved In & Memories.**

Ash's Pov:

I lead the girl and her Dragonite to the cave me and Charizard passed not so long ago. I let them both go inside first. She run's in with her Dragonite hot in pursuit. I look outside up to the black clouds.

_"Once a Rocket always a-"_

_"I'm not a Rocket!"_

I had to make sure. I sensed her Aura which seemed incredibly easier than normal. It seemed really similar. I could tell that she had gone through some sort of pain and just wanted some comfort. Badly. It was then I picked her up and when I saw she was afraid of lightning I held her...I didn't know what else to do...

I turn back to the Cave and smile. Dragonite has lied down and the girl is in between a paw and its tail. She's using one of Dragonite's wings as a blanket and drifting to sleep.

And what was with me holding her like that when she was crying and cold? I mean sure I know I've been kind to complete stranger's in the past but this time it felt different...like we weren't stranger's...

"PikaPi?" (Ash?)

I look down at my PikaPal. "Yeah ok, it's time to rest, everything will be clearer in the morning..."

I sit next to the entrance of the Cave and lie on a sharp rock, albeit was far more comfier where the girl was but I decided to give her some room...

...That and the Dragonite which is giving me evil heated glares doesn't help...

Pikachu tuck's himself into my jacket to seek some sort of comfort and with Dragonite on guard duty I slowly drift to sleep with the help of the rain patting down onto the forest floor.

Misty would have loved this rain...

Child's Pov.

"Hey Kid do you know something called Aura?"

Aura...I've heard the Grunt's talking about Agent J and her mission to capturing Riolu including Aura...of course she failed loads of time's thanks to Ash.

_Ash..._

I look over to the frozen figure at the entrance of the cave.

_Ash..._

I look at my Dragonite, his really my only companion...I mean, I know I said I'm not allowed Pokémon but Dragonite visits me now and then when his in the Kanto region...

How long ago was that?...

A sneeze.

I look over to where the sound came from; I can see Ash shivering from here and instantly feel guilty. I look back to Dragonite and slowly make my way to Ash without waking either of them up.

I smile. Pikachu is in Ash's jacket like a mother and her child. His sleeping soundly, unlike his owner. Ash's face is pale and his lips are almost blue. I go back to Dragonite and grab my backpack; inside I find the blanket Domino gave me. With the blanket in hand I go up to Ash again. I sit down next to him and put my head in Ash's neck. He stop's shivering and put's his head on top of mine. He clings to his newfound warmth. I can feel his arms securely around my waist so I drift off to a soundless sleep with the blanket on top of us.

_Ash..._

The Next Morning:

Ash's Pov.

The sun ray's hit my eyelashes which cause them to open. There's a heavy weight on my neck. I look to my left and see the girl. Huh, I was wondering why it had gotten so warmer in the night.

"Pikachu?" I whispered trying not to wake the girl up.

"Pikapi?" (S'up Ash?) Pikachu appeared from outside with a berry in his mouth.

"Ya hungry aren't you?"

"Pika!" He exclaimed, though quietly too not too wake the girl up.

"Ok let me just give her back to Dragonite."

I look back at the girl but now her face is scrunched up and I can see tear's starting to fall from her face.

* * *

No-One's Pov:

+Flashback Set 10 Years Ago (Also Her Dream.).+

"Hey Kiddo look at this thing." A 6 year old girl said with bright canary yellow hair in two pig tail's that came down in curls.

"What is it Domekio?" A 4 year old girl said. She had short black hair and wore a blue hoodie with a red cap and blue jeans. (Like Ash's Hoenn Outfit.)

"Boss said it's a thing called a Reality Chamber."

The black-haired girl gazed in astonishment.

A clang of metal.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" Domino grab's the smaller child's hand and leads her to underneath an untidy desk where she held her hand over the mouth of the younger, squirming child.

"So have we had any improvements?" Said a young man in an orange suit. A Persian is following closely. He asked the question to a younger man with brown hair, glasses and a white jacket.

"Yes, our last experiment went well...until"

Giovanni sighed in anger. "You failed."

"Yes but we have figured out how to make the project work...we just need a test subject."

Giovanni smirked at the Professor. "What kind of test subject?"

"We need something living and breathing, with active brainwaves."

"Could you not experiment with a pathetic Pokémon?"

"No, since we are already using Mew's D.N.A we need the subject to be human."

Persian who had not been paying attention to this conversation had been sniffing around the Lab until he stopped at a familiar desk. "Miaow?" _(__A/N:__ I think Persian's say miaow instead of their name, someone correct me if I'm wrong!)_

Domino who had been trying to hold onto the unnamed child had jumped from her lap and started to pat Persian on the head. However being so little her tiny palm's grabbed onto Persian's fur too tightly which caused a chain-reaction of Persian yowling out in pain and the two girl's to fall out from their hiding place and roll on top of Persian.

Giovanni's Pov:

"A human?"

"MIAOWWW!"

Domino and my daughter had banged their head's on the desk and now piled on top of my newly evolved Persian. I pinch my nose and sigh. "You two I thought I told you this area is out of bounds.

"Sorry Boss." Domino say's dusting herself off and bowing to me. "It was my fault."

"And you-" I look at my daughter. "You're not meant too touch Persian like that." I awaited her reaction but there was none; she was too busy looking at where Persian clawed her wrist. Tears started too form in the young girl's eyes. _Huh,_ _I guess this is her first time seeing blood or something._ Well her Mother did used to baby those two too much.

"Owie..." She say's to no-one in particular. I sighed and made my way too pick her up from the floor. "What's wrong?" I say cradling her near my waist.

"What's this?" She show's me her wrist.

"Umm..."

"That's a boo-boo!" Say's Domino brightly. I look at her then at my child. My dark brown eye's meet her deep black ones. Her lower lip quivers.

"Does it hurt?"

She nods.

"Well tough, you have to toughen up! It's just a scratch you'll be fine."

Her face is one of rejection and she sigh's whilst climbing down from me.

I turn back to the Professor. "Well?"

"Oh yes, your question! Well yes it must be a human. One that's roughly about..."

He started rambling on about facts that I did not need. Power is what I need! I see my little girl trying to catch Persian's tail and failing miserably. She looks so peaceful.

"Someone who matches Mew's personality,-"

I snap out of my daydream.

"Wait what?"

"We need a human, but someone with a personality such as Mew may help our research go further."

I look back at her. Domino is standing quietly next to my daughter whose crouched down and is rubbing Persian's stomach.

Mew eh?

I look back into the Professor's eyes.

"Use the Child."

He shakes his head.

"I'm afraid Domino's personality is too strict.-"

"Not her."

He stop's talking and looks confused. When he realise what I meant his eyes dilate in horror. I smile. "She can be like Mew."

"But Sir, we hardly know her, plus she's so young she may suffer side-effect's!"

"You may not know her but **I **do. **I** brought her here, what happens to her is not my problem, now do as your told and use her in the experiment!"

"Sir! No!" He said his voice cracking.

"That's an order." I say with my dark tone.

"Y-yes Sir."

I smile evilly and walk towards the girl. She looks up to me as I bend down. "Come Child."

"Where me go?"

"Just come."

I drag her to inside the chamber and put her wrists into chains. She looks at me. I tell her to close her eyes.

"What now?" I say when I reach the Professor back outside.

"We zap the subject until he/she goes into a minor coma; just enough so you have the brainwave's needed." He say's reading from his notes.

I look back and click my fingers. Two Rocket Grunt's appear from the shadows.

"Take her away." They nod and grab Domino and lift her by the shoulders.

"What? No! Boss wait! No! What's happening?** NOOOOO!"**

The door shuts. I look to the Professor, his reluctantly following my orders. He pushes down a lever with a red circular handle and that send's electric shock's to the girl. Her eye's bolt open and she start's too scream.

**"WHY! WHY I'VE BEEN GOOD! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."**

* * *

+Flashback In Giovanni's Pov: +

**"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS GIOVANNI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DON'T DO THIS **_**PLEASE!"**_

_Delia..._

* * *

Back At The Lab.

Still Giovanni's Pov:

"Crank it up higher."

The Professors' eyes dilate. "But Sir! That could kill her! Were only meant to put her in a coma."

"DO IT OR I WILL!"

He shiver's in fear but does as his told. With his hand on the lever he says one final thing before pushing the leaver.

"Sir this could very likely kill her."

I look back in the Chamber. She has tear's falling from her face and she has droplets of blood forming from the corners of her mouth.

"She deserves it. She's too weak."

He nod's reluctantly and look's away before pushing the lever. He screw's his eyes shut and the noise of the electric is drowned out with her cry's.

* * *

+Present Time.+

Child's Pov.

"Hey Kid! Kid please wake-up! Please!"

I feel myself being shaken and so open my eyes. I'm surprised to find my vision blurry. At first I don't recognise where I was so I look around and remember what happened yesterday.

"You're up! Good, I was worried, you were crying."

My eyes go bigger and I gasp. I sit up and move away from Ash's arms.

"C-c-crying?"

"Yeah, I think you were having a nightmare."

"No..."

"Hey Kid are you okay?"

I feel his hand on my shoulder and I quickly slap it away. "Just don't!"

Ash's eyes prove his shocked but he still won't stop. "Are you okay? You were crying and-"

**"NO!"** I crouch down by the rock and cover my ears. **"No! Crying's not allowed! I'm not weak! I'M NOT! **_IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_

Ash footstep's come closer towards me. I feel him pause and then crouch down behind me. He puts his hand on top of my shoulder and once again I harshly brush it away. **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

He then sighs. I wish he would just leave me alone now! Isn't he meant to be the most dangerous person in the world? Why else would the whole Rocket Empire be looking for him! He puts his hands around my waist and pull's me into a hug. I gasp. I look back up at him and he has his eyes closed. I try to get out of his grasp but his grip tightens. I start screaming. _**"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

"Shhh..."

He start's humming a song I don't recognise and I slowly calm down. I feel a piece of cloth around my eyes. I open them.

Ash's Pov:

**"No! Crying's not allowed! I'm not weak! I'M NOT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!** _I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"_ _What does she mean by that?_ I walk closer to her and realise she's crying but she hasn't realised it yet. I bend down and put my hand on her shoulder, she pushes it away again and she shouts. On some sort of instinct I pull her into me and hold her. She claw's at me feebly.

"Shhh..." She's still crying so I take Misty's handkerchief from my jacket pocket and dry her eye's. I hum whilst I do this. _(__A/N:__ Together Forever – Pokémon.) _She looks at me.

"What?" I say.

"H-how can you do that?" Her voice breaks and I can tell she hasn't cried this much in a long time.

"Do what?" I ask quietly.

"No I...I mean… why."

"Why?" I look into her eye's trying to find the answer in there. It seems she's too exhausted and she collapses onto my chest.

Before she does though she says one last thing.

"I'm not weak..." She start's snoring lightly.

I smile. She's finally in a peaceful sleep. I put her cap on which had fallen off before and pick her up so she's resting on my back. That's when I realise she's around my height. _I wonder how old she is?_

"DRAGONITE! DRA! DRA!"

I jump in fear and the girl whimpers in her sleep. She quickly calm's down once more. _Looks like she'll calm down by the sound of a heartbeat…._

"Ahh! Dragonite don't scare me like that!" I sigh. "Don't worry she's okay, she just had a nightmare." I continued.

And that's how the next few days passed. We'd find some shelter, usually a cave since it was drier than the forest floor, the girl would fall asleep in my arms, sometimes due to the rain, exhaustion or mainly she would cry to sleep.

But then one night it was different...

I had woken up along with Pikachu and was currently waiting for the girl to wake up so I could use my arms again. Dragonite had been following us all this time but today he must have sensed something in the air.

"Dragonite." It nod's and walk's to the mouth of the cave. Me and Pikachu follow it. The girl on my back. Dragonite then lift's its powerful wing's and set's off to its next destination to who knows where.

In doing so though, the powerful air that Dragonite released from its wing's sent my cap flying off my head.

"Aww man, Pikachu could you please?"

"Pikachu!"

Pikachu finds my hat on the ground somewhere and climb's to my shoulder to put it back on my head.

"Hehe, thanks buddy, now let's go!"

With her on my back sleeping soundly and Pikachu trotting close by I set off to the forest.

But no longer than 3 steps out of the cave do I hear word's that make my heart clench.

"Look there she is!"

"Ha! Our lucky day! It's the Ketchum Kid!"

_Rocket Grunt's! Oh-No!_

The girl wakes up from the men's shouts and her eyes are wide open.

"T-T-Team Rocket!"

"Hehe, there you are you fucking brat! Giovanni's furious at what's gone on!"

I step in front of her.

"You're not laying a hand on her!"

I hear her gasp behind me. "No Ash! Don't do it!"

I ignore her. "What's Giovanni got to do with this? Eh!" I shout to the men in black.

"ENOUGH TALK! Get 'em!"

"Which one?"

"Just fucking get them both! There both on the fucking wanted list!"

I look at the main two Grunt's fighting. Now's my chance.

"Pikachu use-"

"Not so fast Brat!" He aim's a Pokéball at me and chuck's it in the air. "Butterfree use sleep powder!"

_Dammit!_

"Ash!"

I look behind me and grab the girl. We hold each other as the fumes from Butterfree makes us go hazy.

"Ash..."

The last thing I see is Pikachu collapsing. I feel myself and the girl start falling down.

The last thing I hear is from the girl.

_"Ashie..."_

No way.

_

* * *

(__A/N:_ _Woah! That was like two chapters in one! Oh well I gave ya an extra treat! Sorry about the cliffy! Well Read & Review! And any critism is welcome! Just no flames!_

_=D Plus if you have any idea on what should happen next give me a hint coz I'm officially stumped!_

_Oh and most of the reviewer's from the last book should know what happens next with these two! ^_~_

_Oh and I have a new poll up so check it out!)_


	3. Spill Delia!

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 3 - Spill Delia!**

The sun was shining. The Pidgey were singing. And there was a peaceful breeze in the air. Oh yes, it was a b-e-a-utiful day! _(__A/N:__ Sorry Bruce Almighty Moment There!)_ It's a shame that no-one in the Ketchum residence was enjoying it. Inside everyone was depressed. Brock had been making an endless amount of jam and kept them in various jars around the house, Delia had been cleaning endlessly and tidying up things that weren't even messy, Misty had locked herself up in her room and hadn't come out since the incident and Dawn had died in a ditch somewhere...

...No wait +Scan's Room+ she's still here...¬_¬

_Dawn was watching endless re-runs of a Pokémon Contest in Sinnoh. _

Brock and Delia were in the kitchen and the only sound was of the T.V Dawn was watching. Suddenly Brock heard some squeaking from the stairs. Misty appeared in the doorway.

"M-Misty? Are you okay?"

She nodded. Brock looked at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face held no emotion.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded without making a sound and made her way outside past Delia who was cleaning dishes. Delia didn't seem to notice her.

Misty's Pov:

I made my way to the backyard till I reached the pond me and Ash were a few hours ago. I sit down near the bank. No-one slept for two nights in a row, _well maybe Dawn did._ Brock only slept for a couple of hours before he woke up at 6am today to make jam out of berries he found in the garden. I think his just trying to think of something to do. Delia's been acting distant and she won't speak. She's missing her son. No-one's eaten anything, were all too worried for Ash.

I feel tear's forming from the corners of my eyes, I brush them away. No Misty! Be strong! Ash wouldn't want you to be upset!

"He promised me he'd come back soon..." I can't help it anymore, I burst into tears and even the Goldeen and Seaking can't stop the tears now.

"It's my fault." I gasp. I turn behind me.

"Wh-" I stop in mid-sentence and see Delia behind me. That's the first word anyone's heard from her in days!

"M-Mrs Ketchum!"

"Please I told you before you're like my daughter so call me Delia..." She gives me a soft smile that lasts only for a couple of second's.

I try to break the silence.

"Like the Daughter you never had eh?"

She shift's around uncomfortably and then say's. "Yeah, of course!"

I smile to her. Then remember something. "What did you mean it's your fault?"

She lets out a huge sigh. "It's my fault; I should have told Ash about...her and his father..."

I nod. "Umm...Mrs Ketchum? If it's not too much trouble...could you tell us what's going on?"

She still look's to the grass, then she looks into my eyes. "Yes, it's about time I tell the truth..."

We both walk back into the house and gather everyone around into the living room where Dawn was.

"Brock could you call Professor Oak and Gary? I think they should hear this..."

He nodded and went to call on the VideoPhone. _(__A/N:__ Is that what they're called?)_

Delia walks out of the room and I go to sit on the one-seater armchair on the opposite side of Dawn.

Brock come's back and sits on the sofa with Dawn. Delia come's back with an unfamiliar baby blue box that I've never seen before. But I guess that's what Ash and her were fighting about a few days ago.

"They said they'll be here in about five minute's ." Brock said to her. She sat down in between Brock and Dawn. I lean in towards the blue box which Delia had been holding in her hands all this time. She sees us trying too pear in but clutches it closer to her body.

I lie back down in my seat and wonder what Ash is doing right now...Is he okay? Wait of course he is Misty! He has all his Pokémon with him, including Charizard!

His been through way more worse situations than this!

My thoughts are broken when the doorbell rang. Everyone jumped.

"I'll get it." I said.

I opened the door and saw both of the Oak's standing there. They seemed happy and had a polite smile.

"Come in." As soon as they saw my face they knew this was serious.

The Professor sat in the last armchair and Gary leaned by the window next to his Grandpa.

Delia sighed.

"Well...I guess this is it..."

_

* * *

_

(

_A/N__: So how'd' ya like that chapter? Hehe, sorry about the cliff-hanger! But I really think that it would have suited to end the chapter there! __+Dodge's Bullet's!+_

_Umm...Next chapter will be a mega-long one? ^.^")_


	4. Meeting Giovanni!

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 4 - Delia Talk's Part 1.**

"Well I guess this is it..." Said Delia uncomfortably who shifted comfortably in her chair. "First off, I need to tell you that all this is true." She looked warily at the others who just stared and nodded at her.

"So this is how it all happened..."

* * *

+Flashback. Delia's Younger Teenager Year's.+

A girl wearing a pink short-sleeved top and jeans with long brunette hair in a pony tail is walking along the city. She is walking happily until she meet's a biker gang at a dead-end.

One of the boy's walk's up to her. He is around the same age with spiked black hair, a red jacket and black jeans. He also has a ciggerate in his mouth.

"Heh, well lookie here, a cute little girl walking all by her lonesome..." The boy pinned her by a wall and the girl was now wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Another boy from the gang walked up to them. "He, well pretty lady, whadya doin around these dark parts? Need a ride home?"

What the boy's didn't know was that the girl wasn't alone.

"Hmm... let me think...NO!" She said ending with a knee in the boy's crotch. The leader bent down in pain and commanded his troop's to get the girl.

The girl smirked evilly and reached for something behind her back. One of the boy's saw this. "Watch out she has a weapon!"

She tossed out a Pokéball in the air and out came a squirtle. "Use Bubblebeam!"

Squirtle did as he was commanded and aimed his attack too the boy's, it hit all of them apart from the leader who was still on the floor...laughing.

The girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why are you laughing?"

The boy didn't react and just stared into the girl's eyes, she either didn't realise he was blushing or just thought he was embarrassed. She helped him up.

The boy brushed himself off and held out his hand, the girl took it and shook it.

"The name's Giovanni, Giovanni Ketchum what's yours?"

"Delia...Delia Hanako..."

Giovanni smiled. "Well then Delia would you like us to drive you home?"

Delia agreed recently as she followed Giovanni to his motorbike. He went on first and Delia wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey Giovanni, I'm sorry about the whole kicking you down thing..."

He blushed behind his helmet.

"It's alright, and don't worry I think you're a great hit with the rest of the gang! Why not join us again sometime? We're not exactly hard to spot..."

"Umm...okay..." She said also trying not too blush.

"And...Um...call me Gio.."

She smiled and wrapped her arm's closer to him. "Gio..."

* * *

+Present Time+

"And that's how I met Gio- Oh I mean Giovanni for the first time..."

The rest of the gang gasped.

Brock spoke first.

"B-but Mrs. Ketchum! I mean...how, you're such a kind woman! You joined a biker gang!"

Delia smiled.

"Yes, I know it does sound a little overstretched...But at the time I felt like I had to do something crazy, my mother was pressuring me to take over the family restaurant instead of joining the Pokémon trainer team."

"But why did you join?" Dawn asked.

"Because Dawn...I fell in love with him..."

Everybody hanged their heads down. Misty was the first too look back up.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Well..."

_

* * *

R&R!~~_

_I know I said mega-long chapter but really this isn't the last part so technically this isn't over!_


	5. It All Started With A Kiss

_(__A/N:__ Yes I decided to post 2 chapters on the same day! ^_^)_

**

* * *

**

Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.

**Chapter 5 - Delia Talk's Part 2.**

_"But why did you join?" Dawn asked._

_"Because Dawn...I fell in love with him..."_

_Everybody hanged their heads down. Misty was the first too look back up._

_"What happened afterwards?"_

_"Well..."_

* * *

+Flashback. Delia Younger Teen Year's.+

"You're an idiot you know that? **A selfish idiot!"** A tall woman said with long brown hair that ended just below her waist.

"But Mom" Delia pleaded.

"No! How selfish can you be Delia? I thought I taught you better than that! Here you are, at home - where you should be feeding the hungry when I hear you've been hanging around with a gang of troublesome boys! _Boys Delia!"_

"Mom their okay, they-"

"Don't interrupt! Where on earth have your manner's gone eh? Ever since you heard about that darn Pokémon Society or whatever your attitude's completely changed!"

Delia opened her mouth to speak again but her Mom got there first.

"Do you want to know where I heard about this biker gang?"

"Not really" She mumbled behind her breath but nodded anyway.

"I heard it from the neighbours whilst I was out shopping! _Shopping Delia!_ There are people talking about us in the streets! You're letting us down! You're letting me down, yourself down - who do you think you are your father! He walked out on us Delia! And furthermore!"

Delia sighed in exhaustence. _Would the nagging ever end?_

"Furthermore you're letting the business down! If people start badmouthing behind our back's then that means no business at the restaurant and that means no money which means no food or clothes for you! Is that what you want Delia!"

She sighed. "No that is not what I want dear Mother of mine..." She replied monotoningly.

"And what will we stop doing?"

A sigh again.

"I shall not meet up with anymore boy's..."

"That's good!"

What Delia's Mother didn't see was that Delia had her fingers crossed behind her back the whole time.

* * *

+Present Time.+

"So you went to work at Pallet House even though you really didn't want too..." Brock said.

"Yes."

"And the reason you meet Giovanni and his gang that day was because you and your Mom had a fight and you needed too cool off?"

"Yes that's right Dawn."

"If that's the case where does Ash's Dad come in this? Did you see him again?"

"Yes Gary."

"I have a feeling it gets worse from here..."

"Misty you know me too well..."

* * *

+Flashback. Delia Older Teen Year's.+

"Gio do you really think this is okay?" Said a boy around 18 wearing a red T-Shirt, black jeans and a backpack. He turned around with a small smile on his face.

"Of course Delia." He stroked her cheek. "You did want to escape from that hell-hole right?"

Delia chuckled, enjoying the warmth of Gio's hand. "Yeah...and you wanted to escape the evil wrath of your Mom!"

Giovanni looked at her nervously. "Haha...Uhh yeah!" He said sweat drooping. His face turned serious when he saw Delia looking at the floor.

"Delia?"

No response.

"Gio, I don't think this is right..."

"Delia..."

She looked up.

"Delia...I don't want to go anywhere without you..."

"Gio?"

"Delia...I...I.."

"What is it?" She said although she kind of knew what was about to happen. She blushed.

**"Delia Hanako I love you dammit!"**

She gasped; tear's producing in the corners of her eyes.

Giovanni grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Their lips crushed together, it was a rushed fierce kiss but was one that was filled with passion.

When they parted there face's wear filled with heat. Delia confessed that that was her first kiss; Giovanni laughed with his hand behind his head and confessed the same thing.

He held out his hand.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded.

"Then...let's do it!"

Delia grabbed Giovanni's hand and set out too runaway with him and be free...

* * *

+Present Time.+

"I just wanted to be free!" Delia cried, tears streaming down her face.

Professor Oak went and sat next to her to calm her down.

"I know you wanted to be a Trainer but don't you think running away was a bit extreme?" Brock said.

"N-not back then! I just needed to get away! S-so did he!"

"Wait, so he was having trouble at home too?" Said the elder Oak.

Delia sniffed. "Yeah, something about his Mom forcing him into doing stuff he didn't want too...something about not wanting to take a job or something..."

Everybody sunk back into their seats and breathed out deeply, letting the message sink into their head's...

Professor Oak gently rocked Delia as her head was in her hands.

_

* * *

_

(

_A/N:__ I wasn't going to put that kiss in but I typed it in, on an impulse and I think it came out alright! Tell me what ya think! And remember no flames please! Fat-Free Muffin's too everyone who reviews! _

_And remember too check out the Poll on my homepage!_

_Btw – The Delia Talk's Chapters are 5 in total!)_


	6. Delia Meet's Oak!

_(__A/N:__ Well were halfway through! I just wanna say thanks too everyone whose reviewed so far! I love you guy's! =D)_

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 6 - Delia Talk's Part 3.**

* * *

"So...what happened next ?" Gary asked hesitantly.

Delia looked up at him with swollen eyes as Professor Oak rocked her knowingly.

_(__A/N:__ She doesn't tell the teens this part!)_

* * *

+Flashback. Delia Older Teen Year's.+

"Gio you're scaring me!" Whimpered a 16 year old Delia who was currently pinned down on top of the bed by a drunken Giovanni. Though Delia didn't know this fact until much later.

"Delia... If you really love me you'll prove it too me _now_!" Said Giovanni as he breathed heavily down Delia's neck.

Delia didn't understand what was going on even though she was crying in pain, what hurt her the most was the fact that Giovanni was slowly changing. And she knew it.

+Present Time.+

"Let's just say one thing led to another, and I got pregnant with Ash..." Sniffled Delia.

"Surely thing's must have got better by then?" Gary asked.

"I never told Giovanni that I was pregnant..." She replied whispering. Unfortunately she was heard clearly by everyone.

"WHAT!"

"You didn't even tell the Father! Geez Mrs.K K! How **dumb** can you get! And how selfish, not telling the father when he has a right to know!"

**"I couldn't Dawn!"** Dawn eye's glimmered in fright, she never heard Delia snap like that, and in fact no-one had...apart from the elder Oak. He coughed, trying to break the silence.

"Well I think everyone's had enough for today, why don't we all go and get some fresh air?"

Gary looked at his Grandpa uneasily but knew he was just trying to cheer up his ex-rival's now missing best-friend's mom. _(__A/N:__ Keep Up! ^_~)_ He leaded the rest of the teen's outside, Misty getting up last.

The Professor just sat in silence in the still house, rocking Delia gently whilst her sniffling relaxed. He knew after all what had happened next too Delia...

* * *

+Flashback. Delia's Older Teen Year's.+

She knew she was pregnant. She knew it. But how should she tell Giovanni? She knew he had a right to know but lately he had been changing and she didn't like it. It in fact, scared her. The once care-free Giovanni had now been coming home late at night and usually drunk, he'd now become more angry and took it out on her. He'd usually calm down before doing anything that would kill her but Delia was getting used to seeing Giovanni come home angry and drunk and soon start too beat her for no reason.

Then one day it got even worse.

Gio started talking about how he just had to gain the world's power. Delia having enough tried to talk to him, calm him down but he was having none of it, even when he was sober. Even Meowth, Giovanni's starter Pokémon, evolving had no effect on him. Delia fearing for her child's safety ran. She ran away from Giovanni and made it all the way back home to Pallet Town.

Of course she knew she couldn't face her Mom in the state she was in, she already looked down on her enough, and after she ran away she lost all contact with her.

Delia put her hand on the wooden fence and stood to catch her breath. She was looking down to her trainer's _(__A/N:__ Sneakers ^_~) _so she didn't spot a middle-aged man with brunette hair coming up closer to her.

"Hello there, may I help you?"

Delia gasped in shock but continued panting. She looked up and saw a man dressed in a white lab coat.

"I..I'm..I..."

The man smiled kindly. "Come in, you look like you need the rest."

"T-t-thank you...erm..."

He chuckled gently. "The names Samuel, Samuel Oak, well Professor Samuel Oak really but just call me Sam!"

"Right."

Sam led her too inside to the living room. She sat down on the sofa as Sam watched her warily.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" He said whilst having a finger on his chin.

Delia stiffed in response. She couldn't let anyone figure out who she is, at least not yet anyway!

"Umm...no, I'm new here..."

"Oh alright, sorry it's just that I thought I recognised your face for a minute there." He put his hand behind his neck in embarrassment.

Delia sighed in relief.

"So what's your name?"

She stiffened once more. She couldn't use her real name, her mother was still around_...but could she?_

"Delia Ketchum."

"That's a nice name!"

Delia let out a sigh of relief.

"So what brings you too my Lab?" He said whilst handing her a cup of soothing tea.

"Oh, I...just needed a peaceful break that's all..."

Sam nodded in agreement. "My, yes, Pallet Town is certainly the place to go if you're in need of a break...I can always think of a new poem when I wake up every morning...in fact just the other day-"

Delia lost interest in this as he rambled on about how perfect Pallet Town was, she already knew about Pallet, _why wouldn't she?_ She_ lived_ here!

Delia rubbed her belly unconsciously, silently wondering how a new life was growing inside of her.

"So I see you're pregnant..."

This caught her off guard, when did he suddenly change the topic?

"Uhh, I, How?"

The middle-aged Professor chuckled, I can tell by your distant look and the way you're stroking your stomach..."

"Oh..." She replied half-heartily.

"I have a Grandson on the way; I heard it will be a boy! I'm so proud!"

Hearing this speech Delia calmed down a little.

"So what will you do with the baby? No offence but you do look quite young too be a mother..."

She had to think about this; after all, with all the running away, she hardly had time to think!

_Should she just take the easy way and just use abortion on the baby?_ No Delia don't even think if anything like that! How could she just kill an innocent life? She mentally hit her head as she shook away the bad thoughts.

She decided...she would keep the baby and raise it by herself; sure money would be a problem and finding a job and house would be a hassle but she's stubborn enough when she puts her mind too it!

She was about to get up when she felt a bad feeling suddenly from her stomach and everything went black...

Sam Oak Pov:

"No offence but you do look quite young too be a mother..."

As soon as I said that she had that distant look in her eyes again. After a couple of second's she shook her head sideways. Once again she had that distant look in her eyes; suddenly she grabbed her stomach and feel asleep on my couch. I chuckled and went to put a blanket on top of her.

"Odd, Oddish?"

I looked behind me in surprise and remembered it was time to feed the Pokémon!

* * *

+Present Time.+

Delia had fallen asleep on the armchair; Professor Oak gently put a warm blanket on top of her. He headed outside too check on the teens.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but GCSE's suck! I'll promise to try to write but I think the next dew chapter's will be shorter than the rest! Oh and don't worry about Ash & the Child, there still alive…

For now +Insert Evil Laugh+

I'll keep updating my profile so you guys can still be updated on which stories I'll be doing.


	7. Baby Boom!

_(__A/N:__ So sorry for the long wait you guys! But I'm gonna be busy all throughout the year coz of exams! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! ''^_^)_

**

* * *

**

Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.

**Chapter 7 – Delia Talk's Part 4 – Baby Boom!.**

A few months had passed and all was well. Professor Oak had told me that his grandson has been recently born, his name was Gary and apparently very loud. I was helping out Professor Oak with little chores around the Lab. I was in the middle of feeding a small group of Pokémon a snack when I saw Professor Oak talking to someone I thought I'd never see again...

It was...

...My mother...

I tried to hide but she saw me, she recognised me straight away and called my name. Professor Oak, although confused somehow knew too leave us alone.

She looked at me disapprovingly. She had seen my bump.

She just gave me a blank look, not even caring to ask who the father was or how long I was. She just stared silently...

Minutes passed and I couldn't bear too look at her anymore and settled my eyes onto the floor. I heard her footsteps come closer and felt her arms rise. _If I wasn't pregnant who knew what she would have done?_

She put her hands on top of my shoulders and whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as she did so.

_"You're no daughter of mine..."_

And with that she left. That was the last time she saw me and the last time I saw her. I was expecting her too yell but silence wounded my heart more.

I was still staring at the floor when a few foreign droplets hit the tile, I reached for my eyes. I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I was still looking at the floor when I heard the door close, and when Sam came over to me. He didn't say anything but just quietly hugged me. After a few minutes he explained that she came over to see if she could convince him too shut down and demolish the Lab since in her world - _Pokémon aren't needed..._

I thought back to last time with my mother, that talk hadn't gone very well either. And not only had she disowned me, but my child too...

Suddenly I felt a pain in my body.

"Uh-Oh!"

"What is it?"

"I-I-I-think..."

"What's wrong? Is it time!"

I clenched my stomach.

"Yes!"

* * *

+ A Few Hours Later At The Hospital+

I was in a bed; Professor Oak was in the waiting room. I've been in this pain for a couple of hours now but still no baby. My nurse said I wasn't dilated enough yet. She kept giving me dirty look's, I heard her muttering something about teenage mothers, my Doctor however was really kind. I instantly regretted the decision of not going to the Hospital for check-ups and scan's. _Why?_ Because of what the Doctor said next.

"Well looks like you're ready to go; now I'm sure you wanna get those babies out of you!"

I felt my eyes go wide. _Did he just babies?_ -**As in plural?**

"W-what?"

He looked more confused as I was. "Did they not tell you on your last scan?"

"N-no I haven't had any" I said ashamed.

"Oh well this is awkward..." He replied sheepishly. I tear-dropped. He thinks this is awkward _his_ not the one strapped down on the bed!

"What is it? Is something wrong with my baby!"

"Nope, apart from the fact you're actually carrying twins"

I swear I could have fainted right there and then but the twins had other ideas!

* * *

+30 Minutes Later+

Two beautiful little babies, one boy and one girl. The boy - who I named Ash - was born first, my daughter born a few minutes later. I hold them both in my arms as they gurgle. I'm surprised they haven't cried since they were born. They both sleep soundly, twitching every now and then. I hear the door creak open and see Professor Oak peep in. We both smile at each other although he seems surprised when he sees me holding two children instead of one!

"They do know you only ordered one right Delia?"

I explain everything too him as he holds the kids. Ash yawn's but resumes sleeping. I too, rest my head against the pillow and find myself drifting off to dreamland...

* * *

+4 Years Later+

The twins were playing out in the backyard by the pound. It was still a little early for them but they both had been introduced too many different types of Pokémon and both shown a massive interest in them. Ash's first words were Oddish, although he had difficulty talking so it came out Otterish, the younger twin however could only say his name, albeit rather cutely!

Everything was going fine, I had a house with a beautiful garden and if I ever needed extra money I could just go too Professor Oak's lab to work.

It started with the sound of an engine...

_Rev...rev...rev..._

Then the sound of footstep's upon the porch...

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

Followed by the sound of the door knocking.

**Knock, Knock...**

It worried me, Pallet was a quiet town, hardly anyone drove cars, and everyone had bikes. So who would come to Pallet? _Moreover, who would come to my house?_

Unless...

Could it be? _No..._

I peak around the curtains, and spot the thing I'd wished never see again...

A black limousine.

I regretfully open the door slowly and let the tears I had been holding fall with a gasp.

There stood in a black suit...was Giovanni.

And he was after my twins.

* * *

+Back In Present Time In Pallet Town.+

Oak's Pov:

**"WHAT!"** Screamed the teens. I flinched, I raised my hand's too remind them that Delia had fallen asleep inside, but they were having none of that.

"B-b-but!" Dawn was close to hyperventilating.

**"TWINS!"** Gary shouted.

"Yes Delia had twins!" I retaliated.

"So what happened?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, this Giovanni dude, what happened?" Gary questioned.

I opened my mouth to speak but they all had suddenly grown quiet, they had shocked faces until I turned around.

"Delia..."

She gave me a small smile.

"I can take it from here..." She said quietly. "So Giovanni came for my kids and that's when everything started too collapse..."

_

* * *

_

(

_A/N:__ And that's the ending of that chapter! The updates on this story may be a little slower since I wanna write Gx stories. Oh and exams! ''^_^. The next chapter will show how the girl twin became Giovanni's slave & what happened with the Twin's when they were residing in the forest. (Don't remember? Read chapter 1 & 2) And remember too check out my profile for updates.)_


	8. Catch That Kid!

_(__A/N:__ Still really busy with educational stuff but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I've gone back to my long chapters as an apology for the long wait!_

_Oh and Merry late Christmas! This chapter is a gift from me to you this year!_

_This is my last chapter of 2010 so for all of you out there Happy New Year! )_

Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.

Chapter 8 - Catch That Kid!

+Set Minutes After The End Of The Child's Dream In Chapter 2 (10 Years Ago.)+

Giovanni's Pov:

After the experiment she was afraid. Afraid of me.

I see her there now. She's sitting in the chair. The metal clamps now released. It takes me a minute to realise she's still crying. I sigh and make my way up to her. She hears my footsteps and tries to look up but is too tired, she can't meet my eyes anyway.

I say no words as I release the metal clamps from her tiny wrists. She tries to turn her body away from mine but collapses onto my chest. I frown, she's creased it. I'll have to pay for a new suit later!

I roll her into my arms and head outside the voltage area. The Professor whimpers behind a chair trying not to get into eye-contact. A wise decision...

Two Rocket Grunts, who guard the door, open up the door for me. Out of the corner of my eye I notice a look of confusion upon the two, as soon as I stop walking out though the door they shiver and return to their frozen, robot-like state. With an added sweat drop. I continue onwards.

Tapping of my black shoes fill the dim corridor. I carry my Child to her room and dump her onto her bed. Not caring if I left her in a painful position or not. I lock up the cells bar door and quickly leave.

I return to my office where just a few days ago I had received news I had long been awaiting for.

+Flashback 3 Day's Ago.+

Giovanni's Pov:

"Sir here are the bio-files you asked for." Said a young woman with mint hair.

"Good." I take the folder and skim through the writing. "Are you sure these are correct?" I ask, to the Rocketer's in the room.

"Yes Sir. It's all correct." Say's the one with mint hair.

"Delia Hanako went into labour 4 years ago." Continues a man with light green hair.

The doors open. A familiar duo arrives.

"It seems she's been living in Pallet Town..." Starts Cassidy.

"Under the name of, get this!- _Delia Ketchum!" _Ends Butch.

"It's better than your name Biff." Jokes the Grunt with Mint hair.

"Hey! It's **BUTCH!"**

"It's not what Domino say's! Bill!" Replies the man with light green hair. The rest of the Grunt's laugh at him.

I notice Cassidy's eyes dimmer with Domino's name. I cough to remind them that there still in the presence of me. They all stand in a row with their arms by their side.

"So she's been hiding in Pallet Town..." The last place I'd look for her, she's probably gone back with her Mother...

"And been going under the name of Delia Ketchum. And her child has that name I presume?" I get mixed emotions of Delia using my name, should I feel happy? Anger?

Cassidy nods. "Yes Sir, we have pictures of the kid."

I immediately get intrigued. Butch passes the pictures to me. I shuffle through them.

The shots aren't that good as Butch & Cassidy were still spying on them when there were taking the pictures. The pictures include a 4 year old boy running around what seemed to be a back garden. Most of the pictures show his back, most of them include Delia's arm spinning him. I pause on one picture. It shows Delia spinning a kid around in the air - both with smiles on their faces...

I smile gently, it seems that there happy...I'll soon stop that. In the background I notice a figure sitting on Delia's porch. I squint my eyes to get a closer look and freeze once I notice who the figure is.

Samuel Oak - My so called _'friend'_ from long ago. He was too kind-hearted to be my friend for much longer so I eventually lost touch with him. He said he'd be my business partner but when he changed paths to become a Pokémon Professor I got my revenge with his...daughters husband...

Let's just say I wanted to get rid of his daughter first but when I received news that she had died in childbirth I went for her husband.

_Hey at least I was merciful with his grandkid!_

"Is there anything you like us to do further Sir?" I look up and give them a menacing smile.

"No, I think I'll enjoy doing this job for myself."

They nod and leave the office; I still hear them teasing Butch from halfway down the corridor.

I turn around in my chair.

"Kid, I think I'm going to enjoy killing you..."

+Flashback End+

Of course that was before I actually went to Delia's house. I look back to the closed door which leads to my daughter's cell.

**WHY! WHY I'VE BEEN GOOD! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."**

I remember when Delia said something similar like that, the last time we met...

I remember that day; it was only just a few days ago...

+Flashback 2 Day's Delia's House.+

Giovanni's Pov:

My limousine had just parked outside a fairly normal looking-house.

"This is it Sir. The Ketchum residence." My chauffer tells me.

"Good. Wait here till I come back."

"Very good Sir."

He turns the engine off as I get out of the limo. Tapping of my shoes is all that's heard as I make my way up the path.

I reach her door. I wonder what her reaction will be...Will she scared, or happy I'm here?...

The door opens, and there in all her glory is Delia Hanako. She looks into my eyes and let's out tears which fall onto her cheeks. I give a menacingly grin.

"Long time no see..._Delia Ketchum..."_

+Present Day. Team Rocket Cell #0458+

The moon shines like a huge dinner plate; star's dancing around it in the midnight sky.

Some of this beautiful yet cold moonlight creeps in through the metal window bars and onto the harsh steel floor.

Child's Pov:

I look up and see that were both been chucked into this cell. Ash still hasn't woken up yet and remains in his painfully thrown position on the further corner of the cell. His face is scrunched up in pain. His hands are empty and I have no idea where Pikachu was taken. In my hands I hold firmly the envelope that I forgot to read, the older aged one with creases.

I look away. It's my fault his in this pain. "I'm so sorry for all of this Ash..." I sigh and turn my gaze once more to the stars. I can feel my cap is filled with sweat and my clothes a bit moist but I didn't care. I was free, free for a few days but those days I will never forget.

_...And Ash._ I'll never forget Ash. Team Rocket taught me Ash was a human capable of much damage to the Rocket Empire. Team Rocket had taught me that Ash was a bad guy, a dangerous villain and that we were helping people by trying to take him down. So much trouble had been caused by a ten - _now fourteen_ year old boy and his Pikachu.

I smile gently. _Dangerous? Bad guy? _When Ash first met me in the forest he was afraid of _me!_ He helped me when he found my fear instead of using it against me_ - a skill Rockets come with naturally._ He even protected me when he thought Dragonite was going to hurt us; he stood up for me when the Rocket's attacked! He even tried to fight them!

I can feel myself smiling brighter thinking of Ash, I turn to see how his doing but what I see scares me. Ash is now crouched up, his back leaning on the cell wall, and he has a scowl on his face, even from here I can see that his eyes have darkened. _When did he silently shuffle like that!_ I move back, for a second I swear that I'm looking at Master Giovanni instead of Ash Ketchum! I gulp and try to find my voice.

"W-w-hy are you staring at me like that?" I try to say it like a threat but it comes out as a feeble question.

His scowl instantly disappears and is replaced by a gentle smile and his eyes are now filled with his childish naiveness.

"How long was I out?" He quietly asks as to not startle me.

"I...I'm not sure...I'm sorry Ash I don't know." I look down at the floor; I can't stand to see his upset face right now.

I hear a hearty chuckle from the other end of the cell.

"Well at least were alive now!" He says happily. _Why is he so happy? How can he?_ We were just kidnapped, thrown in a cell and his Pikachu's missing and all he can do is laugh it off?

"Err..." I smartly reply. "Are you okay?" _Maybe that gas attack did him some damage..._

"Oh I'm fine." He quickly says without missing a beat. His eyes have now darkened once more. "Come here I need to show you something..."

I reluctantly shuffle towards him slowly. My habit of following and to obey orders still seems to be unbroken. He reaches into his jacket pocket and starts to slowly pull something out.

If he really was Master Giovanni then this would be the part where he pulls his gun out and shoots someone...

I look to what he has to show me and only 3 words escape my mouth.

**"Holy Fricken Shit!"**

_(__A/N:__ Yes, yes I know it's another one of those darn cliff-hangers! Hehe, you only need to look at my pen-name to see why I put them in! =D_

_The next chapter will hopefully answer all your questions! But until then! =D_

_Oh and you know I'm not the kind of author who will only publish a new chapter if they reach a certain number of reviews but if you do R&R it __**DOES**__ help! ^_~)_


	9. I Want To Play A Game

_(__A/N:__ No one figured out what the blue ribbon figure was...+Sigh+ Oh well on with the chapter!)_

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 9 - I Want To Play A Game.**

+Flashback 10 Years Ago.+

Giovanni's Pov.

"Delia Ketchum..."

My words took effect immediately. She was terrified on the spot.

"Giovanni why are you here...No...not the child-"

"Yes, that's exactly why I'm here. There's no point in trying to hide it. I'm here to take the bastard, so where is the brat!"

Delia started crying. "Gio, no there playing!"

Gio...My old nickname...

_...Wait they?_

I followed my ears to the childish voice of someone calling _Playtime! Playtime!_ I ran to the backyard and saw the kid from the pictures. The kids back facing mine. I walked up to the kid and reached for the shoulder. That's when we made eye contact.

His eyes were a deep brown; his face shape matched Delia's perfectly. His hair was black like mine... he had a familiar jaw-line..._too familiar..._

Delia came running out of the living room and put a hand on my shoulder, I pushed her away harshly.

The kid - who had been staring at me all this time, now, looked frightened.

"Mama?" He say's looking at his mother.

I frowned and picked him up.

"Delia the father..."

She looked up to me and once my eyes reached hers I understood. I gulped.

"-Is you..."

A pause.

"His...his mine?"

She looked at the floor and picked herself up, once standing she nodded.

I dropped the kid after that, he bruised himself and started crying. Delia went to comfort him but I pulled on his blue hoodie dragging himself closer to me. The kid whinges.

Delia met me straight in the eye and answered my previous question.

"No."

I was confused.

"No his not yours."

"Then-"

"_They_ are."

"They?" I said startled. She pointed to the pond behind where the boy was. There at the edge of the pond I saw another kid. This kid too, had his back facing me; he seemed to be into whatever was in the water to notice us before. I let go of the first kid and walked slowly to the other.

My shadow covered the kid and some of the ponds bank. The kid looked up to me and I immediately noticed this was a girl. She had the exact same clothes as the boy and the only difference was that she had longer eye-lashes and a longer fringe. She said no words as she looked up at me, unlike the boy who looked at me with astonishment this girl looked very unimpressed with me.

She looked away and met the boy's eyes.

"Ashie!" She said as she ran to him, the boy embraced her in a protective hug before looking back and forth between me and Delia.

"There twins?"

Delia stepped forward. Her face calm. "The boy's Ash, Professor Oak helped me name him after the tree since we both love nature...the girl's the youngest."

Anger over-took me once I heard Samuel's name.

"Such filth, for a boy's name." Ash heard this and gasped. Even though I doubt he knew what we're talking about. I smirked and looked at the girl with evil in my eyes. I moved to grab her when she turned and tried to run to her mother. Before she could I had already picked her up. She was pounding her little fists on my back.

"-I think I'll take this one, she has fighting spirit. _Potential!"_

Delia immediately reacted. "No Gio, you can't split them! They've never been apart before don't do this!"

"**I** shall do what **I** like!" I growled back. Both twins were crying now. Sensing danger. "I am Giovanni Ketchum and like you said there **MY** kids which mean's** I** can do whatever I like with them!"

"Gio, they didn't do anything wrong please put her down**, your scaring her!"** Delia shouts back her tone getting angrier near the end.

"Think of this as a favour, I'm toughening them up! Something **you'll** never do!"

"She can't even speak properly yet!...**GIO!"**

She was getting too annoying for my liking, so I slapped her across the cheek. This silenced Delia but made the children's screams louder.

I grabbed Delia's arm and pulled her to my face, our noses barely touching.

"Don't call me that. You will call me by my true name."

I released her and made my way back into the house. I reached the living-room when Delia catched up to me again, this time holding Ash back by his shoulders who was currently screaming for his sister.

**"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS GIOVANNI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"**

I stopped walking, I was nearly outside the door now, and turned back to Delia. "You dare take this to the authorities and I **WILL** kill her. You understand! And then I'll come back for the other one." I coolly say ending by looking down at Ash who had grown quiet.

"At least let me give her something to remember me by!..." She begs.

I stop and think about it.

"Do it quick." She rushes of to get a pen and paper to write a letter. I smirk, sure I said to do it quick but if it's a letter then she'll need to be able to read first! And if I refuse to teach her then the kid will never know!

She finishes and put's it into an envelope before I can read it. She goes to hug and give the letter to her daughter to hold but before she can I grab the envelope out of her hand and walk off.

_"My baby..."_ I hear Delia whisper as I make my way down the steps. I hear the girl call out something to Ash.

"I have Dratini Ash! So no crying!" I curiously turn around. So she's made the boy stop crying. _"Don't forget me..."_

I put my hand over her mouth as I shove her in the backseat of the limo. She doesn't make any move to resist. I shut the door and sit next to her.

"Drive." I order the chauffer who I notice has a curious look on his face.

I turn to the girl. She looks at me. I try to retain a chuckle as I see her face, she's trying to give me an angry threatening look but all it looks like is a pout.

"Child, you shall obey me, got that? I am your Master."

She looks down. "Do you understand?" I repeat.

"Yes Master." She replies.

I move back so my head rest's on the back of the leather seat.

"You may not know this Child. But I am your father."

She looks at me confusingly. She too shuffles back to the seat _(coping me)_ her leg's not reaching the floor.

"I'm...I'm...your Dad..." I struggle out. Still letting this new information sink in for myself. After all I only knew Delia had gone into labour - _not had twins nor I the father!_

The girl looked up at me. "Da...Daddy? Father?"

I look up at her. As heartless as I try to be I can't stop my eyes shimmering. I don't let them fall though...I **do** have a reputation.

The girl yawns and put's her head on my chest. Sniffling and asking for Ash in her sleep. That won't be a problem; she can have Domino, _finally a good use for her!_

I frown. _Now what?_ I don't intend to ever keep the child..._then again_...maybe what I told Delia is true...

I look at her sleeping figure. My black cell-phone rings. I only use this phone for business calls.

"Yes?"

"Sir, using Amber in the experiment has failed. I'm afraid the test subject has failed."

"And the Pokémon?"

"Mentally alive Sir, but we'll need new D.N.A."

_I look down at the child's figure once more, that's the thing with babies...they have no sense of fear._

I hang up the phone.

"Maybe what I told Delia is true...she does have potential." I say aloud.

I laugh evilly in the limo not noticing my chauffer having a strange look on his face.

+Present Day Team Rocket Cell #0458+

Ash's Pov:

**"Holy Fricken Shit!"** I flinch at the sudden use of the girl's language. She seemed to notice this.

"Oh, sorry, force of habit!"

"No, no don't worry."

"So this is your girlfriend?" She asks taking the picture of me, Misty, Pikachu, Brock and Mom. She's pointing at Misty.

I feel heat rushing to my cheeks. "**No!** She's a girl and she's my best friend but she's **not** my girlfriend!"

_"Oooo...kay..."_

_"Anyway..."_ I say with a sigh. "What about you? You must have a lot of friend's like I have Misty and Brock and Pikachu, May, Max...and _Dawn sorta..."_

"Dragonite." She tells me simply as she crosses her arms.

I tear-drop. "Any human friends? Non-Pokémon?"

"Domino."

The tear-drop get's bigger.

"That's a game..."

"It's a name."

"No, no a game! G-A-M-E. **Game**..."

"Name! And N-A...uhhh..."

A laugh. "Kid don't you know how to spell?"

Her eyes dimmer and I instantly feel guilty.

"No-one ever taught me...all I know are passwords and hearsay from other Rockets..."

"W-wait. That's how you learnt to talk!"

"Correct."

"Whoa..." That explains a lot. I look at her again and sense she's upset.

"Domino...what happened to you..." I hear her whisper gently. If I wasn't so close I wouldn't have heard her. I gently place my gloved hand on her shoulder and make her lean onto me so we hug. She doesn't resist, and put's her head in the crook of my neck.

"So who's Domino?" I ask gently.

"I call her my big sister..."

"Is she?"

"No...I have no one like that..._not anymore."_

I try to cheer her up.

"At home it's just Pikachu and me. So I get lonely too sometimes...When Mom's out shopping with Mr. Mime..."

I notice her eyebrows lower in confusion.

"Mom?"

"Yeah a mom! You know like Mother! The person who raises you and is always there for you and fixes you up when you're hurt and always cooks your favourite food and..."

I notice her confusion is only growing and that's when it sinks in.

"You don't know..."

She shakes her head agreeing with me. I lean back to the wall and take a deep sigh.

There's a long silence and I think the girl's fallen asleep. I gently lean in to check.

Her deep brown eyes meet mine.

"Ash?"

"Oh, I was...I thought you went to sleep."

"No. I was looking at the white thing."

"The moon?"

"Yes."

I too look at the white object in the sky.

"What do you think everyone at home is doing?"

I pause before replying. "I'm not sure." I decide to question her with a topic I forgot about in the forest.

"Kid, how did you know I was a Pokémon Trainer?"

"Oh that? That sort of information's in your file...Team Rocket kept telling me you were dangerous so I had to know all about you."

Another silence.

I feel her raise her chin and look up to me.

"Ash what are you going to do now? You can escape if you try..."

"No."

My answer surprises her.

"_No_?"

"No. Nope. Nada! I'm gonna stay right here with you!" I grin at her.

"Why? What about your friends? Your family?"

Images of fun times with my friend's pass my head. Misty fishing me out of the river, Pikachu using thunderbolt to protect me from the Fearows, defeating Brock at his gym for the badge...

...And the fight I had with Mom before I left...

_(__A/N:__ Part 2 of I've Got A Secret Song. Italics & bold are word's sung by Delia & Misty. Rest are Ash.)_

EACH END'S A NEW BEGINNING

EVERY DARKNESS HAS ITS DAWN...

I feel tear falling down my cheeks and onto the girls head. I wipe them away.

MY TEARS CAN'T FALL FOREVER

SO NOW I MUST MOVE ON...

"But...your dream...you're a Pokémon Trainer!"

MY HOPES ARE STILL THE SAME FOR THE MAN I'D LIKE TO BE...

I turn back to her and grin.

AND I WILL MAKE THOSE DREAMS COME TRUE

JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE.

I release the girl from my grips and walk up to the cell window. The moonlight illuminating my face.

_**I'VE GOT A SECRET**_

I turn back to the girl and look at her face.

THERE'S NO TURNING BACK

_**THAT TEARS UP MY SOUL**_

THERE'S NO GIVING UP

I raise my fist to my chest in proudness.

_**KEEPING IT HIDDEN**_

LIFE STILL GOES ON

_**HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL**_

NO MATTER HOW TOUGH

The girl instantly frowns.

_**I CAN'T TELL THE TRUTH**_

"Ash Team Rocket is tough and dangerous. What about your safety?"

I turn away from her face and walk back to the cell window bars. Holding the picture in a deathly grip.

I'M GONNA MISS YOU

_**CAUSE HE MIGHT TURN AWAY**_

MORE AND MORE EACH DAY

_**SO I'LL KEEP THIS SECRET**_

BUT I'LL KEEP ON GOING...

My voice is fading and I hear the girl run up to me and give me a hug as I fall to the floor.

_**(MRS. KETCHUM, MISTY & ASH)**_

_**IT'S BETTER THAT WAY... **_

Child's Pov:

"It's better that way..."

I hold him as he held me that first day in the forest.

I remember what happened those days...

_(A/N:__ Lyrics are from You & Me & Pokémon. I recommend listening to this whilst reading! Italics is the girl normal is Ash and both is...well your cleaver aren't you! =D )_

+Flashback. Day's In The Forest.+

Child's Pov.

_The magic feeling..._

_It's grown so strong..._

_Always leaves me..._

_To a place where I belong..._

"Ash what the heck are you doing!" I yell as I see Ash leaning to the floor petting a foreign Pokémon. It was green and crawling onto Ash's arm.

"What the heck is that!"

"A Catterpie!"

"Ewww!"

He just laughs at this.

"You know kid, you remind me of a girl I know."

**Won't go away...**

**Never let me down...**

**I've got the greatest friends...**

**That ever could be found...**

"So where can others be found?"

He grins.

"Uh-oh...**ASH!"** I scream as he grin's and grabs my arm to make me run.

**Across every river!**

**Behind every tree!**

**On top of every mountain!**

**They're apart of you and me!**

He let's go of my arm but not before spinning me making load's of different Pokémon spin with me. We both laugh.

**One world!**

**One world... Now and forever!**

**Best friends!**

**Best friends... Loyal and true!**

**One dream!**

"Now I see why you're a Pokémon Trainer!"

"So what's your dream?" He chuckles as Pikachu runs past his shoulders and down my back. I giggle and reply.

"To be free!"

He giggles and playfully pushes me onto a plain of high grass, startling a diversity of flying Pokémon.

**One dream... Put side and side!**

**There's nothing we can't do!**

**One hand!**

_One hand... Helping the other!_

He says as he grabs my hand to help me up.

**Each heart!**

**Each heart**_**.**__.. Beating as one!_

**We live!**

_**We live... Always together!**_

_**Sharing the same bright sun!**_

_**You & me & Pokémon!**_

He pick's me up so I'm on his back and he runs down a side of the river. The flying Pokémon from before chasing us.

_They rush like water..._

_They soar like the wind..._

_They're always with me..._

_Every day that I begin..._

Accidently Ash awakes a sleeping Beedril nest.

"Aww crap not again!"

"Again?"

"No I mean...Ah just run! Charizard I choose you!"

He calls out his Charizard and put's Pikachu in my arms as he sits behind me on Charizard's back.

Not letting the opportunity pass, Charizard uses a powerful flamethrower, being careful not to cause any serious damage.

**They burn like fire...**

**They chill like ice...**

**They take on any challenge...**

**Charizard grunt's as if in agreement.**

**Make any sacrifice...**

Charizard flies higher in the sky sending me and Pikachu squealing in delight and Ash in laughter. I notice he tightens his grip on me for safety when Charizard did a loop-the-loop.

**Across every river!**

**Behind every tree!**

_**On top of every mountain!**_

_**They're apart of you and me!**_

_**One world!**_

_**One world...**_ _Now and forever!_

**Best friends!**

**Best friends...**_Loyal and true!_

**One dream!**

**One dream... Put side and side!**

_There's nothing we can't do!_

_One hand!_

_**One hand... Helping the other!**_

_**Each heart!**_

_**Each heart... Beating as one!**_

_**We live!**_

_**We live... Always together!**_

_**Sharing the same bright sun!**_

_**You & me & Pokémon!**_

Charizard gently slows his pace down and proceeds to make a careful landing.

_**One world...**_

_**One world...**_

_**Best friends...**_

_**Best friends loyal and true...**_

_**One dream...**_

_**Just one dream...**_

_**There's nothing that we can't do!**_

Once off Charizard, Ash picks me up in the air spinning me around like Master Giovanni did. Pikachu jumps around us.

_**One world!**_

_**One world... Now and forever!**_

_**Best friends!**_

_**Best friends... Loyal and true!**_

_**One dream!**_

_**One dream... Put side and side!**_

_**There's nothing we can't do!**_

_**One hand!**_

We high five each other, reminding me of Domino.

_**One hand... Helping the other!**_

_**Each heart!**_

_**Each heart... Beating as one!**_

He holds me close in a protective hug. I can hear his heartbeat from all the adrenaline!

_**We live!**_

_**We live... Always together!**_

_**Sharing the same bright sun!**_

_**You & me & Pokémon!**_

+End Flashback.+

+Present Day Team Rocket Cell #0458+

Ash's Pov:

I turn around from the cell window bars and to the girl. She's not looking at me and instead at her hand's which's she's holding. She doesn't even notice when I walk up to her and put my hands above hers.

"Hey..."

She snaps out of whatever day-dream she was having and looks at me.

"Ash!"

My face goes serious. "I need to tell you something..."

"Go ahead." She replies leaning her back to the wall and crouching down to her knees. She's clutching a piece of aged paper.

"-But first can you read this too me?"

My eyebrow's arch in confusion. Then it all makes sense. She never learnt how to read properly either.

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm not sure. I got two of these from Domino...it was in an old locker here. It took me a few times to read the first envelope."

I smile. "Okay let's read it..."

She snuggles into my chest as we slowly read the letter.

"Dear My Darling,

You may not have spoken to me for a few months, maybe in years. And I apologize for the shortness of this letter. Your father wants' to take you to his home right now so I must hurry. My Darling know that I love you and that I always have loved you. You and your brother.

Maybe when you're older your father will let you visit me?

Know that this is for the best decision. All I want is the best for you Darling.

Times are not so great for us right now, so me and your father have split. But I guess you don't want to hear about that right now...here's a picture of the family when we were_...happier_.

I love you my Darling Baby..."

~D~.

I sniffle into my glove as I read the short letter over and over again in my head. I look at the girl for her reaction but she has no tears.

"You know who this D person is kid?"

No reply.

"Kid?"

She turns her face to mine. Her eyes large with curiosity.

"This fell out from the envelope Ash!"

"Huh?"

She hand's me a piece of shiny paper; I look at it closer when the glimmer goes.

It's a picture of me when I was a toddler in my Mother's arms.

+Flashback+

Ash's Pov:

_I found it._

_It's the same picture but this is torn in half so it shows the girl and the man only._

_I turn the picture over and I read the words that make my heart freeze. I try blinking but if only that could make the word's disappear but there still right there in black and white._

+End Flashback+

+Team Rocket Cell #0458+

Ash's Pov:

No...no it can't be.

I slowly turn the picture in my hands around.

_"-The Family."_

_xie._

_Of age._

The girl look's up to me and I harshly push her away. She fumbles around on the floor in harsh surprise.

I slowly put the pieces of the puzzle together. I grab the picture I took minutes before I left home and place it next to the one I had just found.

They fit.

The girl cautiously approaches me in pain and looks past my shoulder to see the picture. She instantly gets angry and pull's it towards her.

"What are you doing with this! **It's mine!"**

I hardly hear her though...Her voice sounds so far away and my eyes have dimmed. She continues to yell at me and my head slowly turns her voice to a younger girl.

_"Play with me Ashie! Playtime!"_

_"I got Dratini Ashie!"_

_"No crying!"_

_"Don't forget me..."_

I look at the girl whose giving me death glares and run up to her to give her the biggest hug in human kind.

+Child's Pov+

"This fell out from the envelope Ash!"

"Huh?"

I hand him the picture and he studies it slowly. After looking at it he turns it around, there's some faint squiggles in what I figure as curly handwriting so I ignore it.

After a while I got bored of waiting for him to finish so I look up to him when suddenly he pushes me! And a **mean **push as well! He'd make a good Grunt!

He grabs something from his pocket whilst I'm on the floor. I carefully go up to him again as I hope he doesn't hurt me again as he put's two pieces of paper together.

I raise my neck and realise it's my picture and I immediately get angry at this.

"What are you doing with this! **It's mine!"**

I continue to yell at him when he doesn't respond. He brushes his gloved hand through his sweaty hair, looks at me and scares me half-to-death with the tightest hug ever! _Now I know how Domino felt!_

"Ash what the heck are you doing!"

He responds by raising me in the air and laughing with all his heart.

_One minute his angry now this? What's going on in his head?_

"Now I understand!...Kid when we were getting captured in the forest the last thing you said to me was Ashie!...I didn't believe it at first but then that proved it! It did! It really did!"

"What Ash what!"

He stop's spinning me and place me on the ground. He lets me hold onto him as I regain my balance.

"I get why I had to protect you from the Rocket's...Why your aura was so easy to connect too...why when you admitted you were afraid of thunder I held you_- I told myself I was just cold at first but now I know I never wanted to let anything scare you!"_

That was the final straw.

**"Ash Satoshi Ketchum just what the hell is wrong with you!" **I tell him as I gently bonk him on the head.

He just laughs.

"Here..."

He hand's me the picture - now with both pieces - and tells me something I didn't understand...

"You're my little Sister..."

Silence.

That's all that was heard throughout the cell room. Silence.

"Sister? No way...you're crazy! **I have no family!"**

Ash nods and gently walk's up to me. "Here."

He hand's me an envelope. It's the one I first read _- the one explaining my past._

"I kinda read it before...I hope you don't mind."

I look into his eyes. There glimmering.

He continues.

"Those flashbacks's I had...I thought they were just wacky dreams...but that ribbon...it wasn't a ribbon but a Pokémon...Dratini..."

My eyes widen in surprise.

"**Yes!** I remember now! I loved Dratini! He lived in our pond!"

He chuckles.

"Kid do you know what Dratini evolves into?"

"No why? How is this relevant?"

He laughs once more.

"Because Dratini evolves into Dragonair...and into _Dragonite_..."

I gasp.

"I think because you were close to the Dratini in our pond it followed you...you didn't see it as a Dragonair because it went off to evolve...and then you started to be friends with him again when it evolved into Dragonite..."

Silence as we let this newly known knowledge sink in...

I break it.

"And you don't care that I'm a Rocket?"

"No." His voice breaks. "-Because your not anymore. And if anyone should be mad it's me...I should have done something to stop you being in that pain..._I promise I'll try to be a better brother!...I-I-"_

He had to stop there since I went up and pressed my lips against his cheek.

"I love you to...Brother."

We hug for all the lost years together before he takes the photo away from my hands.

He points to the figures.

"That's me, in our Mom's arms."

I smile, still holding onto him. "So that must be me!"

Ash suddenly frown's at the picture.

"Then who's..."

"And that's Father..." I look up-to his eyes again. There lost in some sort of unknown emotion.

Before I can see his reply of our Father, the devil himself is heard walking through the dim corridors.

Whilst still in our hugging position I think fast and make it seem as if Ash is choking me.

Giovanni finally walk's out of the shadows. His alone. I make a fake choking sound whilst Ash is trying to figure out what the hell in going on.

Giovanni finally look's up to the cell instead of the floor. It seemed his plan was threaten us with creepy words before leaving us with a death glare. His plan back-fired when he saw me getting_ 'strangled'_ by Ash.

I dramatically turn towards him.

_"M-master!"_

Giovanni immediately reacts to this. His face goes red in anger and quickly goes into his pocket for the prison keys and opens the door. I run to him before he can do anything else and hug him.

"I'm so glad you here! I _knew _you'd come! What took you so long? I'd fire those **pathetic** Rocketer's for taking _so_ long! Ash Ketchum is dangerous! And why did they put me to sleep by attacking me! _Master!"_

Giovanni just stares at me in shock.

"You were hurt?"

"Yes!"

His face slowly goes into anger. But it's not directed at me.._.it's directed as Ash._

Ash is scared to death by now. He moves one step back and Giovanni also makes one step forward into the cell.

"I'll **kill** you...I should have done so **long ago!"** Giovanni say's with venom in his speech.

"No, Master! Not yet, let him suffer a little while first! Plus we need to make a start on your master plan!"

Giovanni stops and thinks' about it.

"Very well Child. But first you to come to my office." He grab's me by the elbow and chucks me over his shoulder after he locks the door on Ash.

As me and Giovanni walk out of the prison corridor I see Ash's face one more time.

His so sad...

_This is for the best Ashie..._

+Present Day. Team Rocket Cell #0458+

Ash's Pov:

She just walked out with Giovanni...What on earth is she thinking?

I look for her face one last time. She's on Giovanni's shoulder..._she looks so small..._

Suddenly she smirks and winks at me.

Then it flicks in my head.

**Of course!**

As soon as I can't see them both no more I go back to the far cell wall and laugh.

"No wonder Mom named her that!"

I laugh to myself and look to the moon which my sister found sanctuary in so much...

_Too bad I didn't see the familiar purple figure flying through the sky..._

_(__A/N:__**WOOO! **__Completed this chapter! Hey if anyone knows who the figure in that last scene belonged to...there'll be surprises!_

_**Hint:**__ It's a Pokémon!)_


	10. I'm One Step Ahead Of You

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 10 - I'm One Step Ahead Of You.**

Child's Pov:

Master Giovanni carried me all the way down through the corridors. We were headed to his Office. I wondered why though...probably to talk about his _'Master Plan'_...I still don't know what that is though.

Still the longer I'm up here the longer Ash won't be hurt.

Master leans onto his desk. I take the silent order in his eyes and sit down on one of the black chairs. I wait for him to start talking.

But there's nothing but silence.

"So..." He starts.

"Yes Master?"

He looks up to me.

"Child...Maybe you should re-join the Rocket Empire..."

I look up to him in confusion. "I don't understand...You'll let me join again?" _If I play my cards right..._

"Yes...After all..." He walks towards me and leans down to whisper. "You are my flesh and blood...Therefore it's only right that you inherit my Empire, should anything happen to me..."

Needless to say I was stunned. _Me?_ The ruler of Team Rocket!

"Oh- Master I don't think-"

"Of course you should keep in mind about our number one enemy, Ash Ketchum..."

I shivered at the name.

"Of course Master. Ash Ketchum is dangerous...!" I look to the floor.

I hear him move from his steps and his footsteps walk forward to me. He rustles my hair.

"The enemy is **him**, not **me** Child." He says it with so much authority that the only way I could respond is by nodding.

"I understand Master. In the cell Ash was so scary - He tried to _kill _me!" I feel tears lace at the edge of my eyes.

"Child, when Team Rocket goes to you understand that if I don't get to kill Ketchum than I'm entrusting you to do the job for me. Only you and no-one else..."

I gasp. _Kill Ash?_ Could I really kill a person? Not just anyone this is Ash were talking about! With all my thinking I didn't see his hand move behind the desk.

I decide to ask a question.

"Master what happened to Jessie & James? In the forest?" I say, remembering the incident in the forest before the attack.

He gives me a perplexed look. "Oh that? Well..."

+Flashback: Forest Second's After The Smokescreen Attack+

Smoke was starting to fade away from the twins who now lay deathly still on the floor. Amongst the purple smoke, shadowy black figures walked forward. Two of these figures had bright pink hair that curved all the way to her ankles; the other had short purple hair down to his chin.

"Looks like we did it Jesse!"

"Finally after so long James!"

The figures - _now known as Team Rocket Grunts_ -stopped and stared at the twins on the floor. The older one - Ash - Was still holding onto the girl protectively.

Jesse turned to the lower levelled Grunts.

"You there" She pointed at a random grunt, who had his black cap halfway covering his face. "Go and tie these two up in the truck and then through them into the dungeon back at HQ!"

The nameless Grunt followed the command swiftly with no noise. Jesse and James had there interest in a familiar looking Pokémon. James leant down to pick it up. Jesse gazed in amazement.

"We-we finally have it! We got Pikachu!"

Domino who had been silently watching this ordeal stepped in.

"That's the reason for your pathetic excuses for failing to catch one single Pokémon for Giovanni?" She smirked. This caused her cut lip to start bleeding again. Her bruises from yesterday, yet to heal.

Meowth walked up to Jesse and James. "Shut ya trap Blondie; we've got the prize now!"

Domino just frowned and turned away. Knowing what was going to happen next.

_(__A/N:__ I'd type this song into YouTube and listen, it's really cool. It's called Pokémon Live Double Trouble. - Yes the __**LIVE**__ version since the original is slightly different. __**Bold **__is James, Italics is Jessie __underlined__ is all the Rocket's minus Domino.)_

Jessie & James:

_**Prepare for trouble **_

_**Make it double **_

_**Prepare for trouble **_

_**Make it double**_

Jessie: _To protect the world from devastation _

James: **To unite all peoples within our nation**

Jessie: _To denounce the evils of truth and love _

James: **To extend our reach to the stars above**

Jessie: _Jessie! _

James: **James!**

Jessie & James: _**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light **_

Surrender now, or prepare to fight

Team Rocket's rockin 

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble 

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you 

Team Rocket's rockin 

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble 

Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you 

We captured Pikachu!

Jessie: _We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong _

James: **For mayhem and madness and rare Pokémon **

Jessie: I_'m so gorgeous _

James:** I'm always the man**

Domino had enough of this.

Domino: You're just the players in his master plan!

Jesse: _Jealous?_

Both girls' glared at each other before Domino turned away again.

Jessie & James:

_**Team Rocket's rockin **_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble **_

_**Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you **_

_**Team Rocket's rockin **_

_**Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble **_

_**Double trouble, big trouble's gonna follow you **_

_**We captured Pikachu! **_

{Team Rocket's Rockin!}

Jesse and James ended triumphantly holding up an unconscious Pikachu. Domino threw some black car keys which Meowth caught.

"Come on we shouldn't keep Giovanni waiting you idiots!"

And with that they followed the blond back to HQ.

+Flashback End. Back In Giovanni's Office.+

"I see." I reply to the suited man. I look to the huge window that shows skyscrapers.

And that's when I saw it.

I thought it was a trick of the light at first, but I saw a small, kittenish creature fly through one of the clouds.

And that's when I felt it...

**The needle.**

The needle I failed to spot. Even with all my training here.

The needle...Which would take away all my freedom...

**And all I saw was black.**

+Giovanni's Pov+

"Jesse and James saw you unconscious on the forest floor after the attack and brought you here."

"I see..."

She turned to the window then. This was my chance. I picked up the gun-like weapon and stabbed it into her neck, before she could even gasp or start a fight, I smirked as I saw the light leave her eyes. The needle quickly injects the lethal liquid into her system. Her pupils fully dilated I let her go and she crashed onto the floor in a silent heap.

I chuckle as I replace the pistol back into one of my drawers; I grab one of the two black collars and placed it firmly around her neck.

I move her fringe away from her forehead. And whisper in her now deaf ears.

"You should have died long ago...You shouldn't even be _born_..."

A buzz interrupts me.

"Sir? Domino is still reported missing-"

**"I don't care! Just carry on and do your job Suzanne!"**

"Yes Sir."

I look back up to the window. _(__A/N:__ This song creeped me out the first time I heard it! Really! Type this on YouTube and listen in! It's called Pokémon Live You & Me & Pokémon - Reprise. And Giovanni __**really**__ sings it!)_

**One more, won't be much longer...**

**Till my...plan is complete.**

**One fight, then after that.**

**You'll all be at my feet.**

I look back to the girl.

**One hand, ruling and crushing the planet. **

**Each day is mine to run!**

**You'll live to serve your Master.**

**My reign has just begun!**

**My world, you and me, my Pokémon... **

**We'll beat one more Pokémon...**

My laughter once more echoed throughout the halls of the HQ.

_(__A/N:__ And another chapter is done! Were nearly at the end of this story now folks!_

_But what will happen now? Dun-dun dunnnnn! All this and Ash still has no clue what's happening to his sister! And where the heck has Domino got too? (If you read the story summary then you can probably guess!)_

_Hey readers! Another riddle?_

_What did the girl see?_

_Next chapter back to Delia and co! Oh and if you haven't put together the name of the girl yet then don't worry she'll be revealed next chapter! You'll hit yourself once you read her name! After all she IS my OC.)_


	11. The Clock Is Ticking

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 11 - The Clock Is Ticking.**

Ash's Pov:

My back was starting to go numb and ache after sitting on the cell wall for so long.

I fumble around my pocket for the item I needed right now.

_It's a good job she didn't take this with her when Giovanni came! _I smile as I hold the two pieces of the photo in my hands.

I turn it around to see the writing side. On the right it says:

_"Me & The Family."_

_Ash & Tri-_

_3 years of-_

In my left hand the back of the picture says:

"-The Family."

xie.

Of age.

_I can't believe I was so dense that I didn't get the message sooner!_ I raise my hands and put the two halves together.

**They fit.**

The completed photo now say's:

_"Me & The Family."_

_Ash & Trixie._

_3 years of age._

I smile, return the photo to my back pocket and look back out to the moon which is slowly fading by the soon-to-be morning sky.

Once again missing the silhouette as it silently jumped through the trees into the night sky.

I didn't spot it because I suddenly felt a pang in both my chest and my head. I clutched at my chest gasping for air. I closed my eyes in pain when images passed through my head. I was falling to the cold harsh carpeted floor. A sharp prick in my neck which would soon be joulsting throughout my body...I couldn't breathe...

...And then **his** face...I try my hardest to gain control my breathing which had begun labouring. Giovanni's cold smirk. Once again unbelievable madness in his eyes as dark, black flames of anger reside in them yet his voice was as cool as a knife as he laughs down at me.

And then it was **gone.** The connection I had just _snapped_ like an elastic band being stretched too far. Although this time it felt as if I was the elastic band and it was someone's life which was being stretched..._I wonder whom..._

The darkness of the sky edges around my eyes as sleep finally overtakes me in exhaustion.

* * *

Delia's Pov:

"Delia..."

I gave them a small smile. The teenagers were behind Sam, all with shocked faces.

"I can take it from here..." I said quietly. "So Giovanni came for my kids and that's when everything started too collapse..."

So then I lead them back inside the living room and explained everything.

How everything got worse when Giovanni returned, how he took my daughter away from me, how neither myself nor Ash could do anything but scream at Giovanni to give her back.

I held Misty closer to me as she struggled to keep calm. After all I knew this was hard for her to. A few minutes had passed since then.

"Maybe it was the right thing to do..." I told the group regretfully.

They all gasped.

"If things had stayed the same...then maybe thing's would have gotten worse...maybe if..."

"No Delia..."

We all looked up to the professor.

"Sam?"

_(__A/N:__ This song is Everything Changes from Pokémon Live! I don't think it's any of the reprises. If you listen to this separately whilst reading this you can imagine this better. __**Bold is Oak**__, italics is Ketchum, __**both is both**__.)_

**Your hearts beating around the clock,**

**Time ticking away it doesn't stop.**

**Evolution is taking place.**

**The world is spinning and changing every day**

_Changing every day?_

**Anything you think of with a name,**

_Think of with a name..._

**There isn't anything in life,**

**That ever stays the same**

**And everything changes, changes,**

**Things are changing constantly.**

**And everything changes, changes**

**It's evolutionary**

_**Everything changes, changes**_

**Changing all the time,**

_Playing with my mind._

_**Modified or rearranged**_

**Everything has got to change.**

Delia wrapped her arms around her. Sam knew she was still thinking of her lost daughter and her now missing son. Instead of getting more upset through-out the song like she had been, Sam knew Delia was now going to get angry.

_You take a chance,_

_You throw the dice,_

_You risk it all_ -**it's just a part of life**

(J_ust a part...just a part of life?)_

_You hold on tight to what you know,_

**You can't hold back, you've got to let it go**

_I've got to let it go?_

_Every little step that you embrace_

**One road ends,**

_Another begins_

_**And takes you to a better place**_

_**And everything changes, changes,**_

_**Things are changing constantly.**_

_**And everything changes, changes**_

_**It's evolutionary**_

_**Everything changes, changes**_

_**Changing all the time,**_

_**Playing with your mind.**_

_**Modified or rearranged**_

_**Everything has got to change..."**_

"Thank you Sammy..." I replied. We all went into a joined silence. All of us waiting for the other to start saying something but not being the one who started it.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

I looked up from Misty's head to Dawn. "Yes Dawn?"

She hesitated, as if firstly deciding how to string her words together.

"Y-you said Professor Oak helped name Ash...But what about the _other_ twin?... The one that he took?"

Brock and Gary looked up from the floor at this new question too. I giggled which caused Sam to look at me in surprise.

"Well Dawn...I didn't name her straight away like I did with Ash...After all the way my Mother had left, my head wasn't really thinking of things like that..."

The group nodded, so I continued.

"It wasn't until they were a little older I knew what to call her...You see every time I would try to feed or clothe Ash he would try to squirm out of my arms and run away! Ash simply loved to stay messy and was very fussy...A traight I believe he caught from his father.

"...And the girl?" Spoke a small voice whom I hadn't heard of for quite a while now. I looked down at her.

"Well Misty..." I breathed in; remembering the moments. "I'd figured out that she was the one who sort of _'taught'_ Ash to prank me. You see when she wanted attention or more food she'd cry like she was ill or was in trouble, Ash would follow soon after. She meant no harm mind; just that she liked tricking me."

I paused as the others took this information in.

"So..." Brock started. "Did you call her something like Frankie to rhyme with prankie?"

I giggled at his question. "Oh no, she didn't like pranking me she liked _tricking_ me!"

Another pause.

"Oh I get it!" Gary stated putting his fist in his hand. "You called her Trixie?"

I still remember the day I first called her that.

* * *

+12 Years Ago.+

Delia's Pov:

"Darling you must stop crying like that!" I told her as I picked her up. She gurgled in response. I giggled at that. Then pouted. "Darling don't you feel sleepy yet?" This time it was her who pouted. I pointed her head to show Ash drooling uncontrollably in his cot.

"Look Darling, Ashie's fallen asleep don't you want to have a little nap? Hmm?"

She tried escaping out of my arms.

"Well what to you want?" I didn't expect her to respond at this age, but I took her putting a thumb in her mouth and gently sucking as a symbol that she needed milk.

I carried her away from the twin's room and downstairs to the kitchen. I started to heat the milk bottle up in a pan. She gurgled happily. Once the milk was heated I let the bottle cool down for a while. Of course my daughter hated the waiting part.

"Just a few minutes Darling." I looked around for something to distract her; unfortunately I couldn't find any of her toys as they weren't in the kitchen. I pointed outside the window. "Look, look Darling, the sunflower's we planted are starting to sprout!"

She followed my finger and looked outside. I didn't notice her watching something in the pond instead of the sunflowers_. (__**A/N:**__ If you remember in one of the episodes just after Ash leaves Delia make's a comment of the sunflowers in her garden. And how they've grown taller since Ash was home last. Also you guy's should know what she saw in the pond! If not then read the last few chapters!)_

"Okay Darling it's cool now." She looked at me then the milk bottle in my hand. She made a grab for it but her arms were too short. I led her to the living room and I cradled her as I sat on the armchair.

"Okay here's your mi-" I stopped in mid-sentence when I realised that her bottle was already a third empty on the table. So I was left with two bottles for her instead of just the one bottle of milk.

"You just tricked me didn't you Mudkip?" I asked her tease fully. _Of course she didn't know what I was on about!_ I kissed her forehead as she drank from the bottle I held. She couldn't finish as she was already going to sleep attached to the bottle. I took it away from her grasp and made my way quietly up the stairs to put her to bed in her cot next to a should-be-drooling Ash.

I placed her carefully next to Ash. They must have known they were close to each other even in sleep as they moved to their sides to cuddle each other. I wonder if they would do that when they were older? _**(A/N: **__Answer: Yes, yes they do, once in the cave in the first chapter and again in the dungeon. And yes I switched munchkin to Mudkip because let's face it this is a Pokémon fic.)_

I kissed them both on the head as I pulled the thin blanket on top of them.

Then it stuck me. "Maybe I should call you...Frankie?" Ash must have heard me as he instantly frowned. I did too. "Okay maybe not..." I whispered as I rocked the cot to calm both twins down.

"...Maybe...something like tricking...tricky...Trixie?"

She instantly gave a grin in her sleep. I giggled softly to not wake them up and I silently hummed a lullaby I got from an Igglypuff which visited us when me and the twins where out gardening the other day. The Igglypuff made the twins fall asleep but it had no effect on me.

"Alright then, sleep tight, my little Ashie and Trixie..."

* * *

+Present Day.+

Normal/ No-One's Pov:

"Yes I called her Trixie..." Delia announced to the room.

"Sounds like you guys were really happy." Gary said.

"If only you were that easy to get to sleep Gary." Sam said.

"Grandpa?"

"You were 10 times worse than the twins, nothing could get you to sleep, and then of course the accident happened with your parents _(__**A/N**__: They don't know that Giovanni murdered his parents.)_ And you moved in with me and by then you and Ash were too competitive to fall asleep!"

"Grandpa!" Gary exclaimed blushing.

"Oh yes I remember! Gary and Ash would even fight and kick each other in their sleep!" Delia said.

The whole crew started laughing endlessly when something broke the laughter like a crack in a mirror, shattering to pieces.

"Glad to see your all havin' fun here..." A shadowy figure leaning on the windowsill said. A black tulip was the only thing visible.

"W-who are you!" Delia exclaimed. The figure jumped out of the window frame and landed on one leg.

"You may call me Agent 009." She raised her head to show her face. Delia gasped as she recognized the outfit.

Brock's heartbeat jumped.

"Oh my, an angel has come down from the heavens from us, oh angel why don't you rejoice me by going on a date with m-"

**+Thwack+**

Domino swiftly knocked a love-sick Brock back to his senses by sending him a spinning kick in the head.

"My names not Angel! I am nothing like the sort!" She looked up to Delia. "However, you all may call me Domino. Agent Domino."

"...Agent?" Dawn said after a stunned silence. Domino nodded to her.

"Yes Dawn. I work with Team Rocket."

"Don't you mean _for_ Team Rocket?"

"No you stupid slut! I don't work _for_ anyone!" Domino harshly stated.

"I'm not a slut!"

"You're a ten-year old girl wearing a mini-skirt!" _(__**A/N:**__ Domino's right, Dawn must be at least ten since anyone who receives a Pokémon starter needs to be at least 10! Ash is above 13 at least now since in the episodes and in one of the movies Ash celebrated his birthday.)_

"Hold on!" Gary started before a Meowth-fight broke out. "Team Rocket? You're the enemy!" Domino turned away from Dawn and towards him.

"Just because I have a different belief than you, **does not** make me the enemy Gary Oak!"

Gary was left stunned. Professor Oak stepped in front of his grandson defendedly.

"How do you know Dawn and Gary's name?"

Domino gave a small smirk.

"Oh I know all about you lot..." She pointed to each person.

"Dawn Hikari Pearl of Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. Brock Takeshi Harrison leader of the Pewter Gym. Gary Shigeru Oak, infamous young poet and trainer including grandson of Samuel Okido Oak, Kanto. Misty Kasumi Waterflower, the fourth sensational sister and tom-boyish mermaid, not to mention gym leader of Cerulean City..."

Domino reached the quietest of the group. Who had been stunned ever since she saw the logo.

"...And you Delia Hanako. Now known as Delia Ketchum, **mother of Ash Satoshi Ketchum, Kanto!"**

Everyone gasped at the blonde teen.

"Oh yes, I know all about your past with Giovanni Sakaki Ketchum! The Boss!"

"Domino what do you intend to do with us?" Samuel asked. She put her hand down.

"Nothing."

Dawn let out a breath.

"Apart from lead you to her."

"Who?" Misty questioned.

Domino looked to Delia.

"To your daughter."

Delia let out a subtle whimper. "You know about my daughter? How is she? Is she okay? _Is she alright!"_

Domino dropped her smirk.

"You must come quickly. Trixie won't survive much longer."

"W-what...what do you mean? Is she hurt?" Delia replied unconfidently.

Domino then proceeded to wipe off the make-up she had on her face. Making the others gasp at her battered appearance.

"Mrs. Ketchum...You must save her...He...He has gotten worse...His drinking again after so long...and his temper-""

Delia nodded gaining now, some strength. "...Wh-where is she now Domino?.."

Domino gave a sad smile. "Right under your nose this whole time..."

Everyone turned to Delia, expecting her face to hold sadness. Instead her face was filled with determination.

"Sam." She said turning to the elder. "We need a car."

Domino led the group outside. Everyone squished into Gary's red sport's car, the one he had since he was a ten-year old, as Domino lead the way. Delia gasped as she realised they were headed straight through Viridian Forest, which was not so far from Kanto.

_Now I know what she meant by right under my nose this whole time..._ Delia thought with teary eyes.

The group got out of the car and were immediately stunned by the sight of the huge black Team Rocket skyscraper.

"Umm..." Misty said after a while. "Isn't walking straight into Team Rocket's Head Quarter's dangerous?"

Domino turned to her. "No. Giovanni's been working on a top secret project that even I - _an __**elite**__ agent_ - still has no clue about. Everyone is inside preparing."

"What's this project called?" Brock asked.

Domino had to think about this; _after all she shouldn't just give out top secret information like this..._

_...Then again she knew Giovanni was going to _**kill**_ her_..."Project Den." She admitted sourly. "Although Trixie call's it _'Master's Plan."_

"Master?" Delia asked. Domino looked at her sadly.

"I'll...I'll tell ya later, when there's not so many other people around.

A pained silence pangs in the air.

"Domino how do we get in?" Misty asked. Domino smirked.

"Leave that to me!" She said whilst giving her a peace-sign _(__**A/N:**__ Please take no offence to this sign. I know some people take offence to this particular sign, but the way I'm using it I mean no offence! If you want this removed I shall edit it.)_

Domino then asked the group to hide in the bushes as she made her way to the doors of the grand building. Rocket Grunts were put in charge of standing guard.

_"Hey boys!~"_ Domino trilled flirtatiously. She winked at them.

"Hey get her! She's in trouble with the Boss!" They shouted back angrily.

The Grunt's haven been temporarily forgotten about the fact she was brilliant at aerobics; charged at Domino with great force. She gave them a quick uppercut, kicked her knee into one's chin and threw another over her shoulder.

She spinned round and dusted her hands. _"Now, that's done...-"_

Domino led the gang out of the bushes and to where Giovanni would be. The gang gasped at the way the Grunts had fallen into a heap on the near-by floor. Misty and Delia remained unfazed however - _probably due to the thought of seeing their loved ones once more (Yes I didn't need to read into his files to know that Ash loved Misty, the way he spoke her name in the truck after Jessie and James drugged them helped)_ - and seemed to speed up.

_"-here goes the hard part..."_

* * *

+Inside T.R HQ+

Pitch black met the group's eyes. Silence was only heard. A metallic taste panged at the back of everyone's throats. The air was eerily cool and clear...

Out from the only source of light, came Giovanni in his black, logoed suit. He spoke...

"Delia..."

"Giovanni..."

A cold smirk in the spotlight.

"We meet again..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

(_**A/N:**__ I didn't really expect Delia's naming flashback to be that long sorry! And I was originally going to put Ash's bit near the middle of the chapter not the beginning. It'll be nice to hear some feedback about whether or not I did the right thing. _

_I also haven't been getting as many reveiws as book 1...Is this story not as good or something? I'm not one of those author's who demands a certain amount of reviews for a chapter or anything but hey- some mail once in a while would be nice..._

_Oh and for the Project Den name, I just got that from Bulbapedia as well as the group's names._

_Also do people follow what the Author's Note say and actually listen to the songs whilst reading? There are a lot of hint's you're missing if you don't listen to the song - It's not just in the lyrics!_

_Because F.F has an error message I couldn't update earlier! Sorry!_

_Oh and for fellow Author's:_

_Fanfiction has been showing "Error Type 2" for a lot of authors. If you want to get around that, go to that error page, and in the URL change 'property' to 'content' and you can edit like normal. Hope that helps people!_

_I got that hint from AxJfan! Thank-you!)_


	12. Let The Battle Begin: Ash Ketchum

_(A/N: Apologies you had to wait for such a long time for this chapter! But at least I'm not quitting! So here it is, the second to last part - that's right! - Chapter 12!)_

* * *

Chapter 12 - Let The Battle Begin: Ash Ketchum...

_"Now, that's done...here goes the hard part..."_

_Pitch black met the groups eyes. Silence was only heard. A metallic taste paned at the back of everyone's throats. The air was eerily cool and clear..._

_Out from the only source of light, came Giovanni in his black, logged suit._

_"Delia..."_

_"Giovanni..."_

_A cold smirk in the spotlight._

_"We meet again..."_

* * *

Silence.

**"What have you done with Ash you cold-hearted monster!" **Misty shouted making her short temper known.

Giovanni didn't even make eye contact with her.

"I took care of him." Giovanni replied simply.

A sudden gasp filled everyone's throat.

"Gio...you...you didn't..." Delia asked with tear-filled eyes. Giovanni looked up to her.

"If you recall the day I came for the brat I told you that I will not have _any_ hesitation to kill..."

* * *

_**"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS GIOVANNI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!"**_

_He stopped walking, nearly outside the door now, and turned back to Delia. "You dare take this to the authorities and I **WILL** kill her. You understand! And then I'll come back for the other one..."_

* * *

Domino lunged to Giovanni, Brock held her back.

**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM? You pig!"** She shouted. He merely looked at her unimpressed.

"Why Domino so nice of you to come back to us, and here I thought the guards beat you enough after you tried to let the Child escape..."

Hesitation appeared in Delia's eyes then. Could it be?..Did Giovanni mean...the girl?

_Her girl?_

Domino caught in on this and was about to speak but words couldn't leave her mouth. As soon as she saw Delia's worry in her eyes her confidence left her and she retreated her eyes down to the floor with a sigh. Delia looked back from Domino to Giovanni.

"Gio...Where are they?" Delia asked with slight hesitation. Giovanni looked at her with cold, blank eyes.

"I've told you. I've dealt with them." He replied once again with no emotion. This made Delia snap.

"Cut the nonsense Gio! Where are they!" It wasn't a question. It was an order. But for once, Giovanni took it from someone lower in status.

**"WHAT DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU?"** He snapped, Delia flinched.

"Because..." She started.** "BECAUSE THEIR MINE!"** She shouted.

**"NO, THEIR MINE, I CONTROL THEM NOW, I-"**

"I'm sorry you missed out on them growing up Gio, but this isn't right!" Delia took a step forward but had to stop when Misty grabbed her waist, speechlessly from behind.

"No...your not sorry _Delia."_ Giovanni spat her name. "I'm just getting my payback, after all wasn't it **you** who said that everything changes the day you left?"

Brock, Gary and the rest of the teens _(minus Misty)_ started muttering whilst the elder Oak motioned for everyone to quiet down.

_The day I left?_ I remembered that day...

* * *

Delia's Pov:

I need to get out of here. Now.

After last night Gio was more than set to get what he wants. He's determined. His gone power crazy and it scares even me to see the madness in his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping much lately - the proof being the bags under his eyes. His hair a mess. He also smells of alcohol. _When did he even start drinking?_

The pressure was just getting to much to me, so much so that I had even thrown up a couple of times!

...At least...that's what I thought..._Pressure._

A close friend of Giovanni, her name? Cassidy or whatever...I wasn't as close as I should have been with her but she was very kind with me as she took me away to a private corner.

"Miss Hanako?..Is everything." She paused. "...Alright?"

I was stunned.

"Uhh...I-"

"I was just asking as I realised you look...different lately..."

There was something in her eyes then. _What was it?_ She must be speaking about the faint sweat on my fringe.

"Oh...I've been quite ill lately and-"

I couldn't finish my sentence as I felt _it_ coming up again. Vomit. The vomit.

I faintly remember Cassidy running in after me to the bathroom. She handed me something but my eyes were still tightly clutched in slight pain and disgust from being sick.

"I went through something similar to this...a few years ago."

I shiver went through me as I clenched the sink to prepare my self again. The object she gave grasped in my hands. Cassidy held me and rubbed my back gently. A few minutes had past.

"Where you very smart as a child Delia?" I looked up at her surprisingly.

"W-well..."

"Did you ever fail an exam at school?" She looked at me with stern eyes.

"S-some...Of course I did, no-one's that perfect! I did study hard enough though...I guess..."

_"So young..." _She whispered barely enough for me to hear it.

Cassidy looked at me again with stubborn eyes. She then raised a hand to my shoulder, making me face her fully.

"Make sure you don't exactly hope to pass this test."

And with that she left.

I didn't understand what she meant...at first...but then, then I saw it.

A pregnancy test in my left hand.

* * *

I met up with Gio later that day when he decided to come home. He wasn't drunk, surprisingly.

I tried getting him to talk to me. Little conversation starters at first._'How was your day' etc., etc._ But he wasn't even looking at me. Then finally...

"Gio do you even love me any-more!" I snapped. This however got his attention. He lowered his hand away from his forehead and took a deep breath before looking at me.

A harsh slap was heard.

Tears sprang to both of our eyes.

"D-D...Delia!" He made a move towards me but I stepped back.

"N-n-no." I started slowly. His eyes were still wide but not with madness this time...now they were filled with_...concern?_

"De...it was an accident..." I stepped back again and turned around.

_"Delia._" He said my name like it was an order. I felt two arms wrap around my waist, I put my hands on top to move them but he was having none of it. "Delia..._I do love you_ dammit!"

That's when I felt his unshaven beard brush painfully across my cheeks...and...

The alcohol. I could smell it on him again. Faint, but still there. I rolled my hands into fists and began to pound feebly on him.

"No! No Gio no!" He made me turn my body around and brushed his lips onto mine. I resisted and he did not like that. He pushed me into the wall with me pinned against him. My resistance was mumbled.

"Nm-No-Gw-GIO!" I finally got the strength to push him away but with him being drunk he fell straight to the floor.

I couldn't face him right now so I ran to the room we shared.

I left a piece of me with him that day.

The letter said:

"Gio,

Thing's have just been to much for me to handle right now, it's all to soon, to fast. I have to leave. Please understand.

Your scaring me. I love...I loved you, and you can't even stand to look at me anymore. And your drinking habit...you never used to do this!

**Why Gio! Why?**

Please don't try to find me. I'm not sure where I'm going to go, but I have to be somewhere else away from you right now. Everything changes Gio. And we've just drifted to far apart...

-Delia.

* * *

Delia's Pov:

"Yes." I faintly heard the people around me whisper and mutter. "I did say that everything changes..." I looked up to Giovanni's face which still showed no emotion.

Then...his eyebrows slowly raised, his eyes got wider and his smirk went even more ereey. He chuckled. Once. Then twice.

"I knew it...**I knew it!"** Everyone backed away but I stood my ground. Misty didn't move from me but loosened her grip. "I knew you'd admit it Delia! I just **knew** it! Everything changes, **ha!**"

**"Where's Ash/ Trixie!"** Domino and Misty shouted at the same time. I looked at them then back at him.

"I took care of them. Like I said."

**"YOU MONSTER! YOU PIG! YOU BASTA-"** Domino started before Brock cover her mouth with his hand.

"Would you like to see them Delia?" He asked sincerely slowly. I looked at him with wide eyes as he motioned behind him and snapped his fingers in the air without turning around.

What we saw next stunned us. _It couldn't be..._

* * *

A figure with midnight black clothing appeared. He had short sleeves on with a few bloody tears _(perhaps in a previous fight?)_ He had a toned muscular structure and wild black hair that stocked out in odd places. His skin was slightly scuffed and bruised, and...and...

This boy was not Ash.

...He has a gentle look on his face.

* * *

_ Think the Reverse-Bear Trap from Saw franchise, without the jaw bit!)_

Ash had a thick spiked collar locked onto his neck. His eyes seemed drugged with madness.

A breath came rising up my throat. I tried to voice his name but it wouldn't come out, it just became a chocked gasp when I saw a hand appear on his shoulder.

Another figure, wearing the exact same shade of clothes as Ash. She had shoulder length black hair but looked pulled by someone or something and had been torn upwards in places. Her clothes however were more menacing as they were torn as if been in some struggle before-hand; she had long sleeves which were shredded at the end. Her clothes were also more poofy as his were more baggy.

She also had the same collar as him, her eyes were hidden by her fringe. She still had her hand on his arm but moved another on top of his shoulder.

Giovanni snapped his fingers again as the girl let go of Ash and moved to the side of Giovanni. Ash slowly walked to the other side of him. Giovanni put his hands on their shoulders.

"Well haven't you got anything to say to them Delia?...How **ungrateful**..."

I finally understood what he meant.

_If the boy was my Ash then the girl must be..._

* * *

"Wait...when did this even happen? I've been here all this time and didn't know about this!" Domino stated. Giovanni looked at her.

"It was straight after Suzanne told me you went missing." He explained.

* * *

Team Rocket's Pov:

Suzanne gave us the keys to Cell #0458 and we were making our way there.

(A/N: Double Trouble - Reprise. YouTube it!)

_"Team Rocket's rockin,_

_talking trouble, walking trouble,_

_double trouble, **BIG** trouble's gonna follow you,_

_Team Rocket's rockin,_

_talking trouble, walking trouble,_

_double trouble, **BIG** trouble's gonna follow you."_

We looked inside and saw a scruffed up Ash next to the wall. He flinched suddenly and moved away as we got closer.

_"Were gonna capture Ashy too..."_

* * *

"Let them go Mr. Ketchum!" Misty shouted whilst still next to Delia. He didn't say anything but put a hand on top of the girls head, you still couldn't see her face.

"I don't think they want to go..."

"That's stupid!" Domino started. "Here Kid, c'mon! Let's get outta here!"

The girl stepped forward when something from the collar made Delia drop to her knees.

A sharp pointed object erected from the collar and sent a crackling electric shock throughout her body. Ash and Giovanni stood simply with no emotion upon their face.

"You see..." Giovanni started. "If they start to disobey me...they get a shocking surprise..." He chuckled humourlessly and knelt down to drag her up by the hair.

"That's inhumane!" Misty yelled.

"Nonsense...my Pokémon don't mind..."

"Have you no heart!" Brock shouted.

"It's not my fault! It's hers! It's all **hers**!_**All **_of it!"

**"GIO CALM DOWN!" **Delia yelled.

Giovanni took a deep breath. Then looked back up.

_(A/N: This song is Everything Changes Reprise 1, when I heard it first I thought it was Pegasus from Yu-Gi-Oh! =D Try listening to it on YouTube!)_

_"Everything changes...changes_

_Changing all the time..._

_Playing with your mind._

_Modified or rearranged." _He started to chuckle then.

_"Everything has got to..."_

He looked directly at Delia. Then in a deep, husky voice.

_**"Change!"**_

He grabbed the girl in front of him who had by now gotten up.

"Attack the traitor Child. Show her that no-one escapes Team Rocket."

Misty's eyes widened in realisation. _"Mrs. Ketchum!"_

Misty looked at Giovanni's eyes but realised he wasn't looking at Delia...

...He was after Domino.

"Wait why are you after Domino?" Gary shouted. Giovanni responded calmly.

"My apologizes, where are my manners? I shouldn't really be leaving you out..." He raised a hand to the shoulder of the next teen. "Ash...why don't you show Delia what you learnt?.."

_"No Ash don't!" _Misty yelled.

The two twins turned around to face Giovanni.

"Yes Master." The droned in a synced dull voice. They both jumped away from him and made their way to their orders. Domino stepped back until she hit the wall.

"Sweetie..." Delia gasped out. Misty turned around to see Ash right in front of his mother.

Ash just replied by staring at her with his dull eyes before unfolding his fist and raising his palm in-front of him. A bright blue circular light rose from his hand.

* * *

Ash raised his hand when the blue haze appeared, I could faintly comprehend the girl behind me somewhere attacking Domino the same way.

I couldn't take it anymore.

**"Ash what's wrong with you?" **

**"Misty stop!" **Delia screamed.

**"ASH! NO!"**

I stepped in front of Delia at the last minute when the power was released.

**"MISTYYYY!"**

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_ +Facing angry readers.+_

_Okay, okay I know you waited so long for this chapter and I have to end it on a cliffhanger with Misty getting attacked! _

_But hey at least Trixie isn't dead!_

_...She's just being controlled and brainwashed by Giovanni along with Ash..._

_Isn't that happy news!_

_Who called Misty's name at the end? Could it be Ash?_

_What 'power' did Ash unlock?_

_Has Giovanni lost it?_

_On another note, you may remember that the Author's Note at the beginning said that this is the second to last chapter! That was right! **The next chapter will be the last one!**..But I wouldn't be expecting a happy ending!_

_You can tell this is the end since the titles from this book and it's prequel had the same title {The name is split}_

_Also I hope you guys enjoyed the extra-long chapter for the long wait! I hope you guys review this chapter! I worked hard on it! )_


	13. Announcement

The next chapter is kinda...dramatic so I'm not sure if I should split the chapter into three or post it all in one go...

So this is where you come in faithful readers!

Review and decide wether its best to post all in one or to do the split chapters!

**If I don't get any feedback then this story will be left until next year for the update.**


	14. Checkmate I've Found My DestinyPrt 1

**Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.**

**Chapter 13 - Checkmate. I've Found My Destiny...**

_(A/N: Welcome everyone to the final, yes final chapter of Ash Ketchum: I've Found My Destiny...My Other Half! Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck with me so far in reading/reviewing this story! Now secondly, onto the chapter!)_

_Recap: _

_Ash's Pov:_

_Ash raised his hand when the blue haze appeared, I could faintly comprehend the girl behind me somewhere attacking Domino the same way._

_I couldn't take it anymore._

_"Ash what's wrong with you?" _

_"Misty stop!" Delia screamed._

_"**ASH! NO!"**_

_I stepped in front of Delia at the last minute when the power was released._

_"MISTYYY!"_

* * *

**"MISTYYY!"**

The shout came from Delia and echoed throughout the room. A heavy boom was heard ricocheting somewhere behind them and got an immediate response from Ash.

The blue aura faded from his palm as Ash's wide eyes were pinned to one figure in the room.

Misty's.

She had jumped in front of the attack that was meant for Delia.

"M-m-m..."

He tried to get the words out but something was stopping him. He stared lifelessly into his mother and then Misty's eyes. He slowly looked down to a empty space. He slowly raised his hand to his neck but immediately flinched away when his fingers reached a sharp metallic object.

He mumbled again.

_What the hell just happened? _He thought.

_A cell._ He remembers_...a cold room where he was waiting..._

A pause.

Team Rocket.

Those three came to him, mocking their words as they brought him to Giovanni.

He remembers being thrown into Giovanni's arms unwillingly by James. He remembers the needle and how it pierces through his skin; he knew he couldn't see anything through blurred eyes; he dimly recalls the way he was put in his uniform; he recalls the only thing he heard was her screams.

He remembers Delia watching the glass as the frame smashed the picture...But most of all...

He can't forget Misty's crying face in the rain as he flew away from home on Charizard.

I put a foot forward with effort but collapse under the pressure, I dimly recall a shout in my name when the world around me became black.

* * *

Ash's Pov:

I felt warmth despite my cold surroundings.

_Am I dead?_..No I wouldn't feel warm now would I?

I try to move but every muscle is aching in pain.

"_Wake up.._."

My ears prick up. Who said that?

"_Wake up Ash!.."_

More urgent this time...It's sounds familiar...but not like last time..._Who are you?_

"_Ash please wake up!...Please..."_

The last word sounds more like a whisper. I feel something wet land near my cheek as I slowly open my eyes to the face of a very worried angel.

"Ash?"

A smile appears on my face.

"Hey Misty."

* * *

+Misty's Pov:+ _(__A/N: __PokeShipper's hold ya breath!)_

"Ash!" I looked at the boys head on my lap as I wiped my eyes of tears.

"I...I missed you Misty..." He closed his eyes. He was tired. He spoke slowly as he pressed his face onto my chest. He raised his arms to hold me as I held onto him. I heard him sniffle.

"Ash?"

"...I'm sorry..." Huh? I didn't understand...what's he apologising for? "I'm sorry Misty." I gave a long breathe out. Now I understood.

"Ash...don't worry...I forgi-"

I was cut off.

Ash's lips pressed against mine. The first kiss he gave me was for goodbye...this kiss meant forgiveness...

I closed my eyes as I fully gave into his kiss. It was warm but I still felt cuts in his lips, I didn't want to think about how he got them.

Ash held me tighter for a few more seconds as we both parted to breathe. He looked me in the eyes deeply whilst breathing heavily. I was about to hold my forehead to his before he sighed out painfully and wrapped his arms around himself.

_His still injured_...I remembered...

I was about to ask him if he was alright when he dropped his head onto my shoulder. I smiled and and put my chin on-top of his head. I felt Ash smile as he sighed contently.

I faintly heard Gary mumble 'it's about time' and the others agree the same. We were both warm with content. However that didn't last very long...

"Uh-oh..."

"No...way..."

* * *

STAY TUNED FOR PART 2!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


	15. Checkmate I've Found My DestinyPrt 2

_(A/N: I would really enjoy reading some reviews guys so don't forget to **Read & Review!** Heres part to of the last chapter!)_

_Ash's lips pressed against mine. The first kiss he gave me was for goodbye...this kiss meant forgiveness..._

_I closed my eyes as I fully gave into his kiss. It was warm but I still felt cuts in his lips, I didn't want to think about how he got them._

_Ash held me tighter for a few more seconds as we both parted to breathe. He looked me in the eyes deeply whilst breathing heavily. I was about to hold my forehead to his before he sighed out painfully and wrapped his arms around himself._

_His still injured...I remembered..._

_I was about to ask him if he was alright when he dropped his head onto my shoulder. I smiled and and put my chin on-top of his head. I felt Ash smile as he sighed contently._

_I faintly heard Gary mumble 'it's about time' and the others agree the same. We were both warm with content. However that didn't last very long..._

_"Uh-oh..."_

_"No...way..."_

An icy chill swept passed us. Everyone chivered, I heard Ash take a sharp intake of air when I quickly turned around.

Because there stood the girl we came to save surrounded in an errie neon, physic sheild of aura.

"Oh-my-" I started but Ash stopped me. Suddenly Giovanni laughed.

"Well, well, well Child...it look's like even Ash has abanded you...your own _mother_ gave you away...why don't you take revenge and end his life here?" Giovanni laughed even louder as Trixie held out her palm revealing another aura sphere. "Good girl Trixie, show them no-one ever betrays Team **ROCKET! SHOW THEM THA-"**

**"TRIXIE NO!"** Ash screamed.

He realeased me and stood right in the way of Trixie. He looked her right in the eye.

"Stop."

Her only response to this was to raise an eyebrow. Giovanni saw this and smirked.

"She's still loyal to me..."

Ash remained calm. The only signs of nervousness was the sweat at the back of his neck.

"This isn't you."

She blinked. The first time we saw her ever do so.

"This isn't what you want to do."

The aura sphere dimmed but she still had her hand rasied.

A groan. "Kid..." She turned around to meet the blonde figure crawling to her on the floor. Her face was now covered in blood and her elbow seemed to sag behind her body. Whilst she was pushing her body on the floor her knee didn't move. It was bent too much the wrong way. "He didn't do anything wrong...He...want's to protect you...like I did." Her words were getting filled with more and more breathes.

She looked down at Domino.

"Your lying to me. That's bad."

A pained look came upon the blondes face. She was upset. However her only words were...

_"Trust me..."_

She finanly fell to the floor with a thud. Her body unmoving.

Ash took a sharp intake of breath.

"We care for you. Don't do anything you'll regret..."

**"LIAR. LIARS! HIS TRYING TO BETRAY YOU. HIS GOING TO HURT YOU DONT LISTEN! DONT LISTEN TO HIM!"**

Ash winced at Giovannis words. "Remember...remember the promise we made in the cave?"

+Flashback+

Ash's Pov:

The rain was calming down now. The girl had just put Dragonite to sleep and was slowly shifting towards me. She didn't turn to face me, her eyes were focused on the weather. I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

It was too quick an answer. I gently placed a finger under her chin to make her face me.

"Tell me...Please?"

She looked at me for the first time. "I...I'm...scared."

After the words left her mouth she shifted, as if this was an uncomfortable situation for her.

"Of?" I asked, releasing her.

She sighed, unsure if she should countine or not. She looked at me. "I...my past...the thunder...everything..." She whispered. "and...you..."

I stiffened when I heard that last bit. I looked at her then reached an arm around her so her head was on my shoulder. Pikachu shuffled in my lap so that he could sleep half on her legs and half on mine.

"You don't need too. Hey, c'mon look-" I raised my littlest finger. "Promise?"

She was confused. I felt my eyebrows meet in thinking mode. Here copy me." She did as she was told and I hooked her pinky to mine. "Promise!" I cheered. She still frowned however, yet her face lit up a little as she made her first promise with me.

"..don't be afraid of me, I'll always protect you...so don't worry anymore...okay?" I looked down smiling when I saw she had fallen asleep on me. I stroked her hair, fixed my cap, wished her and Pikachu goodnight as I too fell into a deep sleep.

But not before.

_"Thank you Ash. G'night..."_

The smile on my face remained as I slept.

+Flashback End+

Ash's Pov:

"Remember what we promised?" My voice was cracking. "Remember what I told you?"

Trixie frowned her eyebrows.

"His trying to hurt you again." Giovanni pleaded. I looked over to him to see that he was facing the floor. His face was scrunched up in pain. The aura sphere got it's powerful glow back.

I faced her with tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"I'll never hurt you..." The tears started to fall. "I'm here to protect you - **I WONT LIE TO YOU!"**

**"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!"** She screamed back with closed eyes. She opened them; looking at me. The glow reached its brightness.

**"I DIDNT!"** A beat. "I'm right here...I'm still here..._I found you..."_

A pause.

The aura sphere disapeared. She looked like she was about to fall.

_"Ashie..." _She whispered out before I jumped foreward to catch her. Her head rested on my shoulder, she was panting and I still realised the damn collar was still around her throat; I spat out a choked gulp, I didn't realise I was still crying and tore the chain from her neck. Her breathing instantly sounded slower, however I was too distracted to figure out that she still hadn't opened her eyes or moved at all. I cradled her head in the crook on my neck as I faintly felt Misty's warm hand touch my shoulder. I couldn't hear her breathe no-more, her body stank of metallic blood. I didn't need to open my eyes to figure out Brock and Gary were leaning next to me on my other side.

But...

Considering all my friends around me I still felt pain...and anger...

I slowly gave her to Gary to hold as I made a move to stand up. He was confused. As he should be, if I found out my childhood friend was acting like this...

Trying not to limp. I walked up until I was armslength to Giovanni. I had my messed up hair in the way of view from him. I heard his breathing slow down when he noticed me. I felt like a soldier meeting the general. It was quiet. Even those behind me weren't breathing let alone speaking.

I fiannly looked to him. Our eyes met. It was a staredown...

No words were spoken, until finanly...

"Why?"

He didn't reply.

"Why did you do it?" Still nothing. "Was it to hurt us?" No answer. "To hurt Mom?"

Finanly he flinched.

"Don't overstep yourself little, _boy._" He said. I didn't like the way he said boy at the end...

**"I WANT ANSWERS!"** I shouted back.

(A/N: Enter into YouTube: Pokémon Live! You Just Can't Win.)

"You're way out of your league, you've more than met your match."

"I guess you're slowing down, old man, can't **hit** what you can't catch."

He smirked but didn't fraile.

"Soon the whole world will know the genius of my plan..."

"I will find a way to stop you any way I can." I answered truthfully.

He looked at me like prey. "You're such a goody-two-shoes, it's more fun being bad."

"No one's gonna side with you, **you're stark raving mad!"** I pleaded. He scoffed.

"Oh yeah, just ask your mother!" My eyes widdened and I looked at Mom. She had a sympathetic look, Professor Oak had his arms around her. I couldn't even guess what she was thinking but I knew Giovanni woudn't win. I turned back at the suited man.

"That's all in the past."

I didn't see Mom give a relieved smile; I was too focused on Giovanni who seemed angered by my answer.

"Listen to me, little boy. Nice. Guys. **Finish last!"** He took a step foreward but so did I.

"Oh no! You just can't win."

"You're not that strong."

"Time to pay for your sins."

His smile disapered in a flash and I knew I was gaining the upper-hand. He spoke again.

"You've got it all wrong. You just can't win"

"I'm gonna shut you down."

"Your chances are slim-"

"No more fooling around..."

We both had enough as we shouted the last few words together.

_**"Let the battle begin! You just can't win!"**_

I was at armslength. But we didn't raise a hand to each other. I raised my head up to look him straight in the eyes. I was ready to tell him how I felt.

(A/N: Don't forget to read and review!)


	16. Checkmate I've Found My DestinyPrt 3

_(A/N: Thank you too everyone who's reviewed so far!)_

_"You've got it all wrong. You just can't win"_

_"I'm gonna shut you down."_

_"Your chances are slim-"_

_"No more fooling around..."_

_We both had enough as we shouted the last few words together._

_"Let the battle begin! You just can't win!"_

_I was at arms-length. But we didn't raise a hand to each other. I raised my head up to look him straight in the eyes. I was ready to tell him how I felt._

* * *

"I don't care." His face was once again impassive but I took that as I sign to carry on. "I don't care for you anymore..." There was something I couldn't decipher in his eyes.

"Stupid boy...**YOU THINK THAT WO-"**

"Don't call me that." He blinked; I continued. "You will call me by my true name." Something flashed in his eyes. "You left us. No, you separated us. You tore _my_ family apart. So think of this as a favour, I'm the man of the house. **I** will always be there. Something you'll never do!"

"Boy-"

"Lemme speak!"

Giovanni's face had gone a ghostly, pale, white colour. My breathing became laboured.

"What did we do wrong?...What did I do wrong? Why did you separate us?" My voice was breaking again. "...Did you not want us?...Or was it simply the fact you didn't like Mom anymore?"

He waited.

"For so long when I was little I thought you would be an amazing man...I looked up-to you-I respected you...but...you just want to use me for Team Rocket...I will never accept that as my own."

His jaw straightened.

"Don't do anything for me anymore. It's not like I'm still five years old, sitting up every-night asking Mom when your going to come home! _Who needs you?_ You weren't there to see me train Pikachu but I got pretty damn good at that."

I looked at Gary who was pulling the same pained face as I. "Didn't I?"

He nodded in agreement. I looked back to Giovanni.

"I got through my first battle without you. My first match without you - my first tournament. I learned how to fight without you. I had **FOURTEEN** great birthdays without him, you knew about me the whole time and you never even **ONCE** visited - **TO HELL WITH YOU!"**

I stepped backwards.

"I'm gonna finish my journey without you, become a Pokémon Master without you, marry a beautiful lady without you - have a whole bunch of kids and be the best dad ever because I sure as hell don't need you for that because the only thing he can't ever teach me is how to love my kids!"

I broke down in front of everybody. I didn't care who was watching; I let the tears flow.

_"How come you didn't want me..."_

_(A/N: The reasons Giovanni was giving him odd looks after Just Can't Win was because Giovanni said the same thing to Delia in Chapter 9.)_

I turned around and Misty, Brock and Gary surrounded me silently. I faintly heard him behind me rustle his hair and take something out of his suit jackets pocket.

None of us saw it.

"Fine...then I'll take the_ very last thing_ of yours..."

A gun.

He pulled the gun out of his jacket. It was a simple but deadly weapon. It seemed to shimmer, silver in the dim moonlight. A gun is a simple object that can turn it's loyalty to anyone. And I hated it. Giovanni's jet-black hair was damp with sweat just as my bloody, clawed shirt was sticking to my body.

He cocked one bullet in the pistol...A gun.

Aimed for the very girl I had just realised I love...

Her delicate eyes were filled with disbelief. She was too innocent to be put in this yet...she deserved to be happy, naive and... I had put her in this mess again. It was my fault that she was in danger.

I needed to do something...

"Mom?.."

* * *

(A/N: The next chapter will be the finale! Can you guys guess who will get shot in the finale? I'll give you a hint – It isn't Ash or Giovanni! **Read and Review Please!)**


	17. Checkmate I've Found My DestinyPrt 4

_(A/N: Phew! MAN that was quite a break I've taken from this site! I wasn't going to but I thought I may as well upload this **FINAL CHAPTER** today since every day for the next few months I'll be busy studying! Which me luck in my exams! And also please review considering this is the **LAST CHAPTER!)**_

* * *

_None of us saw it._

_"Fine...then I'll take the very last thing of yours..."_

_A gun._

_He pulled the gun out of his jacket. It was a simple but deadly weapon. It seemed to shimmer, silver in the dim moonlight. A gun is a simple object that can turn it's loyalty to anyone. And I hated it. Giovanni's jet-black hair was damp with sweat just as my bloody, clawed shirt was sticking to my body._

_He cocked one bullet in the pistol...A gun._

_Aimed for the very girl I had just realised I love..._

_Her delicate eyes were filled with disbelief. She was too innocent to be put in this yet...she deserved to be happy, naive and... I had put her in this mess again. It was my fault that she was in danger._

_I needed to do something..._

_"Mom?.."_

* * *

+Narrative Pov:+

Ash stood in place as he saw the gun reveal itself from the jacket in slow-motion. Everyone in the room slowly turned to face whom the gun was pointing.

A red-headed girl reached out for Ash's arm. He tensed up and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of the scene...

It wasn't Misty...

A young, middle-aged woman stepped forward, releasing herself from an elders arms. Her eyes widened and her hands dropped from her mouth. Ash noticed this.

"Mom?"

It wasn't aimed for Delia either...

**"FINE...THEN I'LL TAKE THE VERY LAST THING OF YOURS!"** The voice echoed through-out the halls.

The boy screamed. **"NOOOO!"**

It was aimed for Trixie...

She closed her eyes a readied herself for the attack. She knew it was coming...

Delia surprised everyone by shouting in reason to Giovanni. She ran and tried punching him in the gut to knock the gun out of his hands but by now his mental (and physical) strength had blown the roof.

"Don't do it! She didn't do anything wrong! Don't become a **murderer, Gio!"**

In all the rumble and madness people had forgotten to keep an ear out for the victim.

_"No..."_

It was a quiet whisper but it was still heard. Everyone turned slowly to the little girl who had - for the first time - spoken freely in public. She turned to the middle aged woman.

"Don't worry..." She looked up, and for the first time for many, they got a good look at her. Her black eyes were rimmed with a innocent shine. Her hair had curled slightly at the edges of her face due to the sweat. She looked straight to the woman who had been fighting with her father. Both of which had stopped fighting for a millisecond.

"I'll be free now..."

The millisecond was too short. A lot happened.

A bullet was shot.

Words were screamed.

Figures were drawn to the floor in terror.

A loud bang. And a bright light.

A _blue and pink _light to be exact...

Gary gasped in awe. "**No way**...Grandpa look!" The elder Oak looked ahead.

"Oh my...is that...is that the legendary Pokémon Mew? But, then whose that other..."

The coloured lights were a jointed aura-shield from the legendaries. The Oaks knew Mew due to research. No-one could remember who the other Pokémon was. Not even it's creator. Giovanni Ketchum...Not fully at least...as proved by the confusion in his face.

Misty grabbed Ash's arm. "Ash what is tha-..." She stopped mid-sentence. The look on everyone's faces where either confusion or awe. Ash was different. He seemed...content?

He smirked. "What took you so long MewTwo?"

Ash's new-found confidence both scared and aroused Misty.

"Ash?"

He gently smiled at his girl. "When I was thrown in the dungeon MewTwo came to me in the night. He said he was watching over me and apologized for not helping out earlier. Mew was apparently looking over Trixie too...He said he shouldn't interfere with some, few things in life...wait a sec..."

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Trixie!"

They turned their heads and raced to Trixie who had fallen on the floor to her knees.

Delia made her move to stop Ash and reached her first. She tried speaking gently to her to get any words out but her own voice was heavy with worry. Delia sheepishly brushed her fingers around the little girls arms which were clenched around her waist. She cupped her face and as soon as she saw the worry in her eyes she pushed her head onto her shoulder for a hug.

"You didn't get shot...your okay!"

Misty, Ash and the other's reached them by now. "It must have ricocheted off somewhere..."

"Wait hold on..." Gary started.

"Where did Giovanni go?" Brock finished.

They raised her head's up to see if they could spot his shadow. There was none. He was long gone. The little girl in Delia's arms raised her head and looked up with blank eyes. Delia didn't know what to do, but Ash did.

The same thing he said to her when her nightmares would scare her every night; And he'll still say it to her in the future. Ash knelt down and whispered to her.

"It's okay to cry..."

She gave a noise of nervousness but gave in to her emotions. Delia felt it was her moment. She had waited long enough. 10 years to be exact... Ash knew this and stepped up to hold Misty.

_(A/N: Pokémon Live! Everything Changes Reprise 2.)_

_"Everything changes...changes_

_Changing all the time,_

_Playing with my mind._

_Modified or rearranged..._

_Everything has got to...change..."_

**THE END**

* * *

And that's it! How was it? _Please give me reviews guys don't just fave then not review!_ Even constructive criticisms!

Now I know I did say that someone would get shot, I just didn't tell you if it would be a hit or miss, also I never really mentioned that anyone would die...yet...Or have some people already died?

Thanks to every single one of my reviewers! Time to name and fame y'all!: (In no order!)

GxFANGIRL XD

Rocketlord6485

houndmon

Jiyle

ShinigamiChop55

GulpingPlimpies

pokemaster101

CJWrites

Obliterator1519

Oblit1519

blazer

starlight3395

xXRose-the-MagicatXx

rukiruki

loveanime

okamiokami

weeeeeee

Macy Webber

Amber0522

purrich

Auramaster24

thekkid

Nightshade

Multiairoh1

Pokegrago

**THANK YOU FOR READING & REVIEWING! =D**

* * *

_BONUS EXTRA SCENE:_

_"There, there...I'm here...I've got you...your safe now..."_

_"Mom?"_

_Delia looked up._

_"I think she s asleep now..."_

_Delia looked up to Ash, then back down to Trixie. "Oh..."_

_Professor Oak stepped forward after patting Gary on the back to make him follow Brock and Dawn to the exist. Brock carrying Dominoes life-less body on his back._

_"Delia, I think it's time to let her go now." Oak knelt down and raised his arms out. "Here I'll hold her-"_

_"No!" He flinched at her sudden outburst. "...No it's fine..."_

_Ash had an upset face. Slowly he shifted the hand with less burns towards his mothers. "Mom?" Delia looked at him like they were about to cry, he grabbed her palm. "Mom..." He gave a big smile. "-Let's go home?"_

_She didn't blink. It took her a moment to comprehend what he was saying. To which she replied. "Yes..alright then."_

_Delia and Samuel stood up and turned towards the exist. Misty who has been watching this silently held her hand out to Ash who accepted it with a smile._

_**"GRANDPA!" **_

_Samuel flinched again. 'I'm getting to old for this...' He thought. "Gary, do you want to give me a heart-attack!" He shouted as Gary ran back in._

_"Sorry Gramp's, but Dawn is really annoying, she's complaining about the fact that Brock's carrying Domino and screaming 'she's dead' 'she's dead' out-loud and nagging us all about her outfit not matching her body shape or something!"_

_Samuel and Ash frowned._

_"Give me a few seconds with her and it'll all be over...how **dare** she say that about her!" Misty sinisterly said with something that oddly looked like her mallet behind her back..._

_"If we left you with only a few seconds it'll be too late!" Ash chuckled as he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Misty calmed down straight-after._

_Suddenly Ash threw his arm around Gary's neck._

_"What the, Ash?"_

_"...Hey Gary..."_

_"Y-yes Ash."_

_"I need the hospital." He said before collapsing on Gary._

_**"ASH!"**_

* * *

I wasn't going to add an extra scene but I felt like I had to reward my faithful readers and wanted to end it there!

But hold on...

Where do they go on from here I hear you cry? Well...

Readers how's this? An epilogue! That _**WILL**_ be the final chapter but it'll be extra long, all your unanswered questions should be solved. (Such as what happened to Mew/MewTwo, Domino or Giovanni?)

The only catch is that it won't be uploaded until **AFTER** my exams so wish me luck in passing them!


	18. Epilogue Time For A New Game

_(A/N: **SO** this is it! The results of the poll said this is the story you guys wanted to be updated sooner. I was kinda surprised, on the plus it means you readers like this story, on the down it means this will be the **FINAL **chapter of this story! I want to say a great big thanks to all who reviewed and voted! But a great big shame to those who just subscribe to stories without reviewing, just the simplest comment means a lot! I know if anyone puts me on their story or author alerts as I get e-mailed but I do feel a little downhearted when there's no review. I personally prefer reviews to alerts!_

_On another note, those who wished me good luck to pass my exams - Thank you! I don't know if I get into university yet as results are later though! Though for someone who wasn't even fluent in English I reckon I'll at least get a decent grade in my English literature and language!_

_Speaking of which, does the word Doctor always have a capital D? It's a title along with Mr/Miss/Mrs/Ms so should it have a capital? For this story it will have a capital but just for this chapter!_

_Any who enough delaying, here's the last ever chapter of this story. Yes this is the longest Author's Note which means the actual chapter will be even longer!)_

* * *

Ash Ketchum: I Found My Destiny.

Chapter 14 - Epilogue. Time For A New Game...

Trixie's Pov:

It's been a few weeks since...since _that event. _We don't really speak of it now...I remember Ashie speaking to Mew & MewTwo about something when we were all outside. I think someone was carrying me but my sight faded in exhaustion before I could figure out who. I remember being in her arms. _They were so warm..._

Delia's making me call her Mom. It will take a little getting used to but it's a nice feeling. It reminds me of those nights back in my cell when Domino would tell me tales of various Pokémon she caught on missions, she admitted once that she saw one of the Grunts take a mother Butterfree and that she was worried for the baby Caterpie. It was the first time I asked her what a 'mother' meant, I spent the whole day afterwards thinking about it...

I woke up to find that all my surroundings where white. My eyes took a while to adjust. My hands were clenched around some strange material. _Huh, so this is what a proper blanket feels like._ My gaze travelled up my arms to see that they had wires in; it freaked me out, I grabbed the wires and ripped them off, the machines that were linked started bleeping rapidly. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and my eyes were burning with tears. _What was __happening._ Two boys ran into the room, one with brown spiky hair with a purple top and a pendant around his neck and the other with black spiky, shorter hair with a brown shirt and green body warmer. _Gary and Brock_ I remembered. They came around and pushed me back on the bed so that I was on my back. They each held one of my hands.

"Shhh it's okay..." Brock hushed. I hadn't realised that I was screaming.

"Ash and your Mom is in another room, there okay." I guess I know who I was yelling for. He gave me a smile and squeezed my hands. "Go back to sleep."

The way my hair was being stroked and the reassuring whispers made my eyes feel heavy. The screeching of the machines seemed far away as I was lulled into sleep.

Misty and Mom where with Ash in another room, I'm not sure where Dawn was. I faintly remember a few adults walking in with the same white coat as Grandpa Oak. (-Oh that's another name I have to use! He told me he doesn't mind.) They seemed to be checking a few things on the machines, a nurse placed another wire in my arm which was attached to a pole containing a bag of clear liquid. One of the doctors, the taller one with glasses, wrote something down on a clipboard. I fell asleep before I could catch what they were saying.

I stayed in that place for a while, I'm not sure for how long since I was asleep for most of it...

* * *

Misty's Pov:

I stood in the hallway. Three doors leading to patients rooms stood in my way. One of which had the name plate of Ash Satoshi Ketchum. I sighed and loosened my tight pony-tail and made to sit down on the beige plastic chairs, which were cold and hard.

"What do I do? It's not like I can say: Oh hey Ash I know a lot of stuffs happened with you but what's up! How are things?" I groaned in frustration. _I don't wanna be like Dawn after all..._

"PikaPi?"

I jumped at the sound then looked at the furry mouse nuzzling my leg worryingly. "Pikachu?"

"Pika, PikaPi?" I smiled at the way Pikachu said my name.

"No I'm not delaying seeing Ash! What would make you say that?" I yelled crossing my arms.

Pikachu made a noise that sounded like he knew I was lying.

I sighed yet again. "Okay...I know."

Pikachu seemed to smile up to me. He jumped up on my lap and I cradled him as I jumped up and walked to Ash's room. Pikachu nuzzling me to support me through.

Ash's room was a pale lemony colour with a deep blue border. The walls were laid with notices on simple hygiene, facts about deathly diseases and germs and a reminder to use the special soap before entering a new ward. I stopped delaying once more and took notice of the steady beeping - the only noise in the room apart from Ash's steady breathing. I walked up closer to his bed to see that his black messy hair was not stuck down to his forehead with sweat anymore and that the bruises and scars on his face seemed to have faded away...still the bodily damage will still leave scars...

My hands automatically went to straighten his blankets. I moved my fingers through Ash's hair then held his cheek. I gently sat down on the chair that was next to his bed, not moving my hand that held his calm face. I took in the moment to watch as he quietly breathed. My thumb stroking his cheek softly. After a few seconds I pressed my lips to his, then sat back down in the chair.

"I know your awake Ash."

His once calm face now held a confident smirk. "I was waiting for that kiss Misty." He replied, waking up and sitting up on his bed. He was looking at me with those bright eyes that regained their shine from the past few days in hospital. "How did you know I was up?"

I smiled. "Simple - There was no snoring in the room!"

"Ouch that hurt Mist!"

I childishly punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey Misty..." He asked not looking me in the eyes.

"What is it Ash?"

He looked at me. "Are you my girlfriend now?"

A pause.

I noticed beads of perspiration drip down like a waterfall down his neck as I twirled my mallet in my hands as a response.

"Ash Ketchum!.."

He laughed while it took me a minute to stare at him then join in the laughter. Isn't laughter meant to be the best medicine?

"So?" He patted the place next to him on the bed after he shuffled along. I sat down next to him as he closed the space between us with a hug. "How is...everyone?.."

"Gary and Brock looked after you two and just left today, Brock in the morning and Gary and Professor Oak a few hours ago...Dawn was...well Dawn, she said something about the whole situation that made me mad and well...aha..."

He chuckled. "I get the gist...well you are Mist!"

"Ha-ha! Rhyming now are we?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it!"

"Anyway.."

"How's my mom and my sister?"

I grinned. "Their fine. Your mom told me to wake you up."

Ash sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. "I get released today don't I? Can't wait to get home!"

"Your sister was asking for you and Delia in her sleep..."

"Is she okay?"

I suddenly found a great interest in my hands.

"Misty?"

"Umm..."

"Misty I asked you something!"

I took a deep breath. "The Doctors said that she was really malnourished...it'll take a while for her body to re-gain to a normal weight..."

Ash laid his body back down on the bed, with his arms above his head on the pillow. "It's a good job then my mom cooks well!"

"Ash..."

He looked at my worried face. "I know...it'll take a while for all this to be...normal..."

I looked away from him and held my shoulder with my other arm. "Misty." I couldn't face him. "Misty look at me."

I frowned but smiled when I felt Ash's lips on mine.

"Ash!" I giggled.

"C'mon I'm already to get out of here now!"

I gave some time for Ash to change as I stepped out to the corridor.

I felt a breeze from the open window as I entered the much brighter room. Various Doctors in the room were currently removing the IV cords, Delia watching all the while with silent agony. I noticed she was already dressed.

"I should wake her up." Delia said quietly. The Doctors moved out the way. "She's still pretty drugged up so please move her around gently if possible." A nurse informed. Delia nodded in response and gently shook Trixie's shoulders. Her forehead creased and she blinked around the room, when her eyes finally met Delia's she attempted to get up by pushing all her weight to her wrists. "Mnn...hey..." She collapsed into Delia's arms. She reminded me of someone who was drunk.

"Mrs. Ketchum you won't be able to carry her." Delia looked at me like she wanted to argue.

"I can help." Came a voice, I spun around to see Gary causally leaning on the doorpost.

"Gary! I thought you had already left!"

"I told Grandpa I'd stay behind." He calms said as he gave Trixie a princess carry.

"Hmn...I..I...can...wa..." She mumbled.

"Sure you can." He chuckled, then turned around to Delia. "Mrs. Ketchum, you are taking a taxi aren't you? A car ride to Pallet Town is roughly three or four hours..."

"I...yes that seems like a good idea..."

I smiled. With those bags under her eyes she looks like she really needs a good rest. I checked to see if Gary was out the room before hugging Delia. "My sisters are taking me home so I guess I can take my leave now." She hugged me back. _I don't want to interfere any longer..._ I thought.

* * *

Trixie's Pov:

The next thing I remember was waking up in a car. My first thought was to run, after all my first and only time in a car was when...

...I blinked trying to get rid of those images, then I felt something soft...like cotton. _I had fallen asleep on Ashies shoulder._ I realised. He was gazing out of the window boredly so hadn't known I woke up yet. I blinked around and saw that we were in a town of some sort...the tress were getting bigger which meant we must have left a city. Wanting to get a better look I moved my neck. I winced when a muscle twitched. I hate it when that happens... Ash's hand moved from his chin. He turned around to me when he felt my head rise from his shoulder. He smiled at me tiredly.

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. We were driving through a forest or green area. I saw valleys and small town houses.

"It's a few more minutes until we get home." He said giving me a bigger smile. I couldn't help but return one although in truth, I was terrified at the thought of coming back to the place I was born.

* * *

Ash's Pov:

Ten minutes later and we were home. I burst open the doors as mom handled the payment. Trixie got out slowly which made me laugh. Her eyes matched those of a nervous Meowth. I grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Ignoring her protests along the way.

I opened the door to the house as the warm scent of home filled me. Pikachu jumped off my shoulders and towards the kitchen.

"Who's that Pokémon Ashie?" A small voice said from behind me. I smiled.

"It's a Mr. Mime." I replied knowing she was asking about Mr. Mime who was currently giving Pikachu his Pokéchow in a green bowl. "His kinda like a caretaker of the house to help out mom when I'm not around." She looked at me confusingly.

"How did he get here?"

I stroked my cheek. "Aha...funny story!" I led her to the couch.

* * *

"And so the circus ringleader allowed Mr. Mime to stay here in exchange for me doing those trick's dressed as one for a circus performance!" I said brightly. She clapped slowly with a tear-drop on her forehead. Mom spoke from behind us which startled me. "Why don't you two have a quick nap and I'll get on with dinner?"

"Mom aren't you tired?"

"I'll feel better once your fed." She said with a smile. "Show your sister to her room, Mimey's already prepared them for you."

"Mimey?"

"It's what she calls Mr. Mime." I told her as we both made our way up the stairs.

"Looks like this will be your room from now on." I said introducing her to a once past guest-room. Something warm appeared in her eyes and she gained a even warmer aura as she scanned the bright yellow room. A pale purple bookcase with various books of all sizes lined the furthest wall, (I'll have to teach her how to read first!) near that a cherry-wood desk with a office chair stood. A double size bed with a huge duvet was by the window, which of course had a view of the valley's of Pallet Town. We had a great view of Oak's lab which had it's windmill turning. "Looks like mom made you some clothes already." I said indicating to the night dress folded out on the bed.

"She makes clothes?" She said with a gasp.

"Yup, she's made all my clothes for when I'm travelling."

I left the room with a smile as she hugged her new clothes with her cheek.

* * *

I woke up to the sight of Pikachu nuzzling my face. "Pikachu...what time is it?" I shuffled a hand through my hair. I noticed my pillow was cold. Pidgey's were flying off to there nests as it was noon. "**AH!** I slept for two whole hours! I told mom I was going to have a nap!" I jumped out of bed still in my pyjamas to my sisters room. "Are you awa-..." I paused mid-sentence to the sigh of her curled up in the duvet. She looked like she was having a really peaceful nap.

"Pika."

"Yeah...I'll have to wake her up anyway for lunch..." I made my way waking her up, once she was awake we both walked downstairs to the kitchen. The aroma of mom's food felt so good my stomach rumbled. Trixie grabbed my hand tightly. I sat her down on the chair next to me. Mom turned to us both after handing out the plates. I noticed she made plain rice porridge and vegetable stew. This brought back memories of what Misty said to me earlier, about the fact that she would need to be introduced to new foods slowly. I watched her as she took a spoonful of the stew first. Out the corner of my eye I noticed mom watch carefully as well. As soon as the spoon was in her mouth tears appeared in her eyes. Mom was about to get out of her chair when...

"Mmmm!" Mom looked at me. "This is good."

Mom's eyes widened. "You like it?"

"I love it mom!" She clasped her hands over mouth when she realised what she just said. I smiled and mom went over and hugged her tightly.

"Well then eat up! You got to get your strength back!" Mom brightly told her. She waited for us to finish before continuing. "After dinner Samuel wants to see you." We both looked up at her.

"The Professor?...huh well I'm already done, you?"

"Mnn-hmm!"

I grabbed her hand as I let Mr. Mime and Delia tidy up. We got dressed with me getting ready first. I noticed she was dressed in my Kanto outfit. It had gotten way to small for me but fit her perfectly. The hat of course, remained with Misty who I had given too when we first parted. In return Misty handed me her prize lure. Pikachu jumped up on to my shoulders but then bounced into my sisters hands. I let her hold him as I led them to the Professors Lab.

"Will Gary be there?"

"Um, no probably not, his probably gone off already to do research. Brock, Dawn and Misty went home as well."

She nodded in response.

"Ah, Ashy my boy your here!" Trixie disappeared behind my back when the Professor opened the door. "And ah! You must be Trixie!" I pushed her towards him but only grabbed my tighter on my back.

She opened and closed her mouth as if trying to figure out what to say. "Hello."

"PIKA!"

"Ah, yes you too Pikachu!" We all laughed at Prf. Oak. "Come on in you two, I have something to give to you Trixie."

Her eye's scanned the rooms with amazement as we stepped into the lab. We stopped by the computer desks when she noticed something. She crawled onto one of the office chairs and pointed to a poster. "Ashie!" She gasped with amazement. "What are these!" I smiled and walked over with my hands in my pockets.

"Those my dear sis...are the Pokémon found in the areas around here."

"How many can you find around here?"

"Uh...around 150...but there's a lot more now."

"Why do some of them have blue circles and green crosses across them?"

"Uhh...I don't know..."

"I'll tell ya." I turned around to the new voice. A young teenager in a green top and lab coat. I couldn't see his face as he was carrying a box.

"Tracey!"

"Hey Ash! Blue means the ones Ash has caught and green means his released them."

"Ash you told me you were going to catch 'em all."

"So?"

"Doesn't seen like a lot."

Tracey held back a laugh. "You should see the poster we had for Gary..."

"Hey!" I yelled.

Tracey's azurmaril popped up from the box. "When those two were younger they were always in competition with each other. The day Ash started training the Professor kept track on how the two of them were doing by the posters. Ah, by the way I'm Tracey a Pokémon sketcher." He held out a hand for her to shake which she did.

"Hi Tracey!"

"Tracey what did the Professor call us here for?"

"Your sister."

Tracey laughed at my confused face. I was about to reply when the said Professor came in holding a Pokédex and a standard issue Pokébelt with seven Pokéballs. I noticed that the Pokédex looked a lot like Dexter, my original Pokédex rather than a slimmer generation of Pokédex that were out. Trixie turned around from the poster but remained in the chair.

"Anyone who becomes a Pokémon Trainer needs to start out with these..." He proceeded to give the introduction speech to her and to my surprise handed me the belt and Pokédex. "Well someone has to show her the ropes, and you are her brother aren't you Ashy boy?" He whispered to me answering my thoughts. Trixie watching us with confusion. I nodded and made my way to her. I showed her how to secure belt to her waist and how to use the Pokédex. She wanted to test it out straight away to see if it worked so asked it for information on Pikachu. The machine did as it was told and showed a picture of a Pikachu along with a stat screen.

"Ash when you two are done could you help feed the Pokémon in the nursery? I have to ready the fresh batch of starter Pokémon and I'm sure you'd rather have that job than helping Tracey clean!"

I laughed and grabbed Trixie's hand and led her to the small pen outside in the garden out back. Young baby Pokémon of various kinds were learning how to take their first steps or to fly.

"You see how they all act different?"

"Different?"

"Yeah, like that baby Caterpie is shy of us where as that Oddish right there is trying to climb up your leg!"

She flinched then looked down to see a baby Oddish asking to be picked up. Trixie smiled in delight. "Each Pokémon have their own different personality - like people!" I continued. She grinned then kept on cuddling all the Pokémon, she insisted to hug each and every one of them. I noticed it was getting warmer, which meant it was getting near to evening and we had to get home.

(A/N: Bold is Trixie, italics is Ash, underlined is both.)

**"We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through..."** Trixie thought about her time with Team Rocket and where she was now... I thought about my first fight with mom.

"Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you." I stood by her side.

_"No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected._

_What you did to my heart."_ I said referencing to the rainy night in the forest when I unexpectedly ran into her and she screamed, scaring the living daylights out of me. I remembered when I showed her the picture of mom and me.

"When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start..."

"And...

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you."

**"We were strangers**

**On a crazy adventure.**" I will never forget the day when I still didn't know who Trixie was but I showed her Charizard and the Pokémon in Virdian forest.

**"Never dreaming**

**How our dreams would come true."**

"Now here we stand...Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you." I started to lead her inside the house where mom was cleaning up.

"And...

Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone, in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothings gonna tear us apart

And..."

I sat down on the green sofa and waited for my sister. Mom told me that from now on I'd would teach her how to read and write from the collection of books in her room. I told her that the books belonged to mom and used to read them to me the same way I read to her now.

"Life is a road

And I want to keep going

Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you."

I remembered the night's in the cave when she'd cuddle up with Dragonite when it was cold but during a storm there was lightning and I had to calm her down.

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on..."

**"Starting out on a journey~"**

"Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you..."

I closed the book and looked at her."Well as your older brother I feel like I have to warn you about something very important..."

"And that is?"

"Guy's are only after two things."

"I thought they were only after one thing?"

"Well, yeah, but they wanna do it more than once!"

She paused then looked at me. "Well then if they try anything I'll kick them and send the to the underworld!" She said playfully punching me on the shoulder we both laughed. She grabbed the book from my hands and ran upstairs to her room, Pikachu following her by her feet, but not before...

"Hey Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"What did MewTwo say...y'know when..."

I knew she was indicating to the 'event'. After I collapsed MewTwo forced me to wake up and spoke to me.

"Aww, you know...random things about looking after you and stuff!" I laughed with my hand behind my head. Trixie seemed to buy this and continued to go to her room.

I can't tell her MewTwo said there'll be more danger soon...

Mom appeared from behind me, a drying towel in her hands.

"You two seem to be getting along fine." She smiled.

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong?"

"My pillow was cold today..."

"And?"

"I think Pikachu was in her room...I'm worried that she's too afraid to sleep on her own."

"There was thunder rumbling in the morning so I think she's afraid of that...you know when you were little you were afraid of it too, ever since Gary told you the noise was made by a really angry Zapdos that was going to fly you away to Thunder Mountain..."

"MOM! I was not scared!"

She only giggled in response.

"Anyway about Trixie...maybe we should give her a toy or something to cuddle with? Girls like Chancey dolls don't they?"

Delia gave her son a look. "I already did..."

No-way, she's not the type to play with dolls...

I was about to respond when Trixie came flying down the stairs.

"It's true! It's true!" She shouted gleefully before collapsing into her mothers arms. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What's so good about Chansey?" She gave me a look.

"My Princess Chansey has a medical degree. When she isn't saving the lives of humans, or at the Ponyta stables, she's cooking top-class dinners at her favourite restaurant and saving the lives of Pokémon everywhere!" She said seriously. I was left dumbstruck. (A/N: Can you guess which real life doll I'm ripping off here?)

"How are we related again?" I said. She looked at me strangely.

"Well because we both came from mom?" I dropped my arms.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious (!)" She smirked at me.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm (!)"

I was left dumbstruck as she left to go outside to the back garden.

"Hey wait why are you Captain? I'm older!" I shouted as I ran after her.

She laughed. "Your not that smart are you Ashie?" I looked at her after catching my breath.

"Actually I am quite smart, I've read books!"

"Looking at their covers doesn't count Ashie!"

"What happened to my loving sister?"

"I had my soul removed to make room for sarcasm...I've never regretted it..."

She ended by grabbing my cap and running around the garden. Delia smiled at the sight of me chasing after her.

"Don't take to long outside! You two still have a bedtime!" She yelled from outside the window.

* * *

Trixie's Pov:

I kept on running until I ran into what seemed like a forested area.

"Pika?"

"Ah Pikachu you followed me?"

"Pi."

"I think were lost..." I admitted half-heartedly. Pikachu tried turning me towards the way back when I figured out something. The aroma of tulips waved through my nose. "Wait a sec..." I stepped towards the trees, disregarding the way Pikachu was trying to pull my leg back. That's when I noticed the familiar shadow leaning on a tree. It was primarily black but wearing a white shirt with ruffles and had blonde hair twisted with princess curls.

"Domino!"

She smiled and gave me a Ursaring hug.

"Hey there Kiddo!"

"Your okay!"

"Takes a lot more than that to keep me down."

An awkward silence came after that.

"You look like your having fun..."

"Huh?"

"I was watching you...but I can tell your still worried. You have to learn that you can trust this guy, like you learned to trust me...The worlds going to be filled with people you have to make choices about."

"I know...it's going to be dangerous..."

"It'll be okay if you stay together. You are going to travel around when your ready aren't you?"

"I'm not sure, the world does seem like a dangerous place..."

"That's not like you...wait did someone threaten you? (A/N: Following line is from - Seasons of Love: Summertime Love Chp 29 - Anime-Queen-2011) "How bad do you want me to beat them? I have seven settings: whip, purée, crumb, chop, grate, blend, and liquefy." She said scarily at the last word.

"It's not anyone in particular, Sis..." She said sounding upset near the end. Domino noticed this and raised a hand to her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't respond at first.

"On Earth, we may have advanced in the arts, sciences, medicines, and technologies, but people are still the worst factor up there...Human greed leads to corruption of businesses, environmental devastation, and even the extinction of many Pokémon. Our fear and hatred of other people have caused numerous wars, even to the point where some of history's most deranged people have nearly caused the extinction of a whole race of people. At times, our wars were so massive, that at two separate times, the world was caught up in war. Our violent tendencies forces us to use war on our fellow people, and with horrifying weapons that not even Arceus's power could protect us from..." (A/N: That speech was from a Spider Rider Fanfic - The Word With You by TRUE Unknown.)

There was a panged silence.

"...I just can't help but think that Team Rocket caused so many people to be so upset and..." She trailed off, looking at the floor instead.

"That's true." Trixie looked up at her surprised.

"Huh?"

"That's true, well the first bit...the world's a terrible place...but ask yourself this..." She paused. "Are you an evil Team Rocketter?"

She was surprised to say the least. But she thought about it.

'Team Rocket is in your blood after all...'

That's what Giovanni said on...that day."

"...No..."Domino smiled and lifted her hand's of Trixie's shoulders. "No I'm not. I'm not evil." Concern appeared back onto Domino's face. "I'm not."

She grabbed the younger girls face to her chest as Trixie repeated the same words over and over again.

"Kiddo..." Domino gently stroked her black hair.

'It's okay to cry...'

Trixie remembered Ash's words.

"Well Kid, I doubt you measure danger the way I do!" Trixie smirked at her. "And if I recall you can just that hot temper of yours! You are naturally aggressive!"

"Naturally aggressive? Heck no! I'm just genetically destructive!"

She blinked then burst out into laughter. I joined in as well.

"Hey...Domino?"

"Hmm?"

"This is goodbye isn't it?"

She sighed then got down to my eye level. "Nah...it's just until next time."

"So we will see each other again?"

"I promise."

We hugged each-other for what felt like hours. She let of me and started to walk densely into the forest. She stopped and gave me a look. "Kiddo..." I waited. "I'll be waiting for you on your journey, so don't let me down, if you don't make a great Pokémon trainer then I'll have to beat you up you hear?"

I giggled. "But where will you be? Where will you go now?"

She smiled then raised both arms in the air. "I'm free now! Free to do whatever I want! I'm off to explore the world." I smiled and gave her a small, silent wave. She didn't see this however as she had already turned around.

And with that she disappeared into the darkness. Pikachu nugged my leg.

"Oh right Ash!" Pikachu showed me the way in the now moonlit sky. I noticed the shadow of Ash, he was kneeling by the pond. I grinned, waiting until he was looking the other way then pushed him in the water. He swam to the she bank coughing and shouting to me along the way.

"Hey!"

I couldn't help but keep the laughter out of my voice. "I'm s-sorry Ashie, but you better hurry up on inside before you catch a cold!"

* * *

We were all cuddled up on the sofa, mom in the middle with Ash's head on her lap and me with my head on her shoulder. Mr. Mime covered a blanket over us. Ash looked like he was nodding off already.

"His hairs still quite a bit damp." Mom muttered. "I let this one go, but I'll warn you, no pushing by the pond!"

"Sorry...mom?"

She looked at me then kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, you know that right?" I nodded. "Then why are you crying?" I froze then rubbed my eyes. Pikachu crawled up and rubbed his face on mine. Drying up my tears with his thin fur.

"Its...s'kay to cry..." Ash mumbled in half sleep.

Mom hugged me awkwardly with one arm. I noticed a tear falling down her face as well. "Now get yourselves to bed you two." She replied giving us both a kiss after pushing Ash off. He was to tired to complain.

We both went to our bedrooms. However when in the middle of the night I couldn't fall asleep. I noticed Pikachu wasn't with me no-more. I slowly got out of bed and looked across the room. The window showed a view of the bright crescent moon, the rest of my room looked pale and lonely. Shadows stretched across the floor and walls in an odd way. I removed the blanket from me and made my way to the door which opened silently with no creak. The hallway was empty, I stood still for a minute, letting the cold sensation of the floorboards rise through my toes. I could hear Ashies snoring from his room and probably Pikachu's as well I made my way to the room I wanted to be in and slept peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

Sunlight hit Delia's room indicating the break of dawn. She covered her eyes with her arm and was about to stretch when she felt someone holding her. She turned around and saw the face of her sleeping daughter. She smiled and held her tightly.

"Trixie Destiny Ketchum..." She smelt her daughters hair, just like the day she was born and held her tightly to her chest. "Looks like Ash did find you Destiny..."The door opened with a creak.

"Morning mom..." Ash appeared in the doorway rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Pikachu was on his shoulder doing the same thing. "Mr. Mimes up..."

"I better help Mimey with the breakfast." She said whilst regretfully waking Trixie up.

* * *

After breakfast (Which was my first time having pancakes!) Ash took me to the pond in the backyard.

"So what will be doing now?"

"What do you mean Ashie?"

"After my small break from travelling I'm planning to head off again...I've set my sights to this new island called Isshu. Apparently there's new generations of Pokémon there that I want to catch."

"Shouldn't you be trying to catch all the Pokémon in Kanto first then catch all of the others in the rest of the areas?" He replied by tussling my hair. I looked up at the sky, my eyes catching the sight of a flock of Pidgey's in the air. "I don't know...I want to become a Pokémon Master but I think I'm not ready right now...I guess I'll explore the world safely with you when I'm ready but right now I want to stay here at home with mom..." Ash smiled at me. My eye caught the site of something else. "No way!.."

"What?" Ash looked for what I was looking at in the air. "Is that?"

A giant yellowy, orange creature was flying through the air. "Dragonite!" I waved my arms franticly in the air like I was homing down an aeroplane. Dragonite roared in response but continued to fly off in the clouds. My guess is as good as yours two where he was going... I felt a sudden surge of happiness flood through me as I spun around the garden, watching the way the sun hit the sky and our house with Mom and Mimey humming a tune whilst washing the dishes. Pikachu jumped from Ashies shoulders to mine as I spun him around as well Ash chased us around laughing all the way.

(A/N: YouTube Pokémon: A Story Of A Girls Life. To hear how this song goes.)

Across the valley

Over the hills

From a bad spell

Look at me now

A normal girl

To the best Pokémon master in the world

My dream has come true

I always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer

But I got more than that. (But I got more than that)

I have a chance to fight

I'm not just all unright!

Ash is just as good as me! (As good as me!)

It's just a shame however...that none of noticed that in the forest, where the daylight still hadn't hit the trees, a shadowy figure with a malicious grin stood watching the twins with a blood dripping down his forehead...

...A figure with a burnt orange suit...

* * *

**THE END OF ASH KETCHUM: I'VE FOUND MY DESTINY, MY OTHER HALF.**

_(A/N: WOO! Word count for this chapter is 6704! Sorry it took longer than expected you guys but half the document was erased so I had to type it again from memory. The original was much better in my opinion..._

_The mallet Misty uses is in fact the one from the animé. Although she carries a mini version of it now._

_I have to admit I just ditched Dawn from this chapter, at least I made up that she took a ferry home but let's face it...I'd rather have her be eaten alive by a gang of Fearows...Hey I'd start watching Pokémon again if they did!_

_And about that cliff-hanger...Yeah..._

_My dear readers would I ever leave a story on a cliff-hanger?_

_You: No just leave us stranded on Mount Everest..._

_Me: Aha! Wrong! Those were CHAPTERS! At the end of Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half, I granted you with this story, a sequel._

_You: Wait that means..._

_Please **READ AND REVIEW** people! I worked hard on this and don't forget, **I can tell when someone puts me on their alerts or faves a story and don't review!**_

_Oh and about the 'purging war' on FF, even if I was active last month, I wouldn't have taken part as I think deep down we all know the admins are just trying to keep FF clean. Listen to the rules people!_

_I love the section below with the huge box that says read and review! I hope it encourages you to do so! (But I hate the new text layout of the site, the fonts way too hard to read!)_


End file.
